Love and Other Things
by XXXbloodyXheartXXX
Summary: My life has changed forever . . . just because of one single moment. Sam X Danny Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Introduction

**Holy shit! It's been quite a long time since I written a fanfiction and actually had motivation to do write it to completion. Hopefully that'll stick. If I don't, can you guys bug the hell out of me to write it. Reviews would definitely help with that motivation. Hat is no hint to review but please review.**

**On another note, it is rated M for a reason; sex scenes, possible rape (I havn't decided yet), swearing, blah blah blah.**

**ENJOY!**

ZzZzZz

Introduction:

It was one little action, one pleasurable action, that lead to this. Was their friendship ruined? Sam did not know. Did she want to know? Absolutely not; unless it was good news, then she did not want to hear it. She cried far too many times. She did not want to cry any more. She had be strong. She had to be. She could no longer just think about herself anymore. She had an ever growing new life to look after now. It scared her to no end. Her parents were not helping matters, at first anyway, even though they were strict, they did love her and she knew that now. They only thought of what they thought was best for her. They wanted her to be 'normal' so that she didn't suffer from her peers. She knew that now. She cried when she realized that her parents did love her. They held their precious daughter when she cried when her they told her why they wanted her to be 'normal'. They were scared for her and being a teen mother and she admitted that she was scared too.

Ever since then, their relationship has been amazing. Her parents accepted their daughter as a vegetarian, goth girl, who was mature beyond her years, and who held her own beliefs and values. Sam had accepted her parents as loving and caring who only wanted what was best for her.

"Samantha, um, I mean Sam," Her mother corrected with a smile.

"Yes?" Sam put down her book to look at her mother in the eyes.

"I have just one question: how are you giving birth?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean to say, are you giving birth at home or at a hospital and in what capacity?"

"I was thinking at a hospital, just in case something happened. Even though the doctors did say that everything was normal and nothing could possibly go wrong, I want to be at a hospital just in case _something _did go wrong." Sam's mother nodded in agreement, with a soft smile. "And I was thinking doing it in one of those water births. I heard it's less harsh on the baby."

Sam's mother walked into Sam's room and sat on the end her bed. "When I was pregnant with you, the doctors told me that everything was normal and I had nothing to worry about, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Well, something did go wrong; I gave birth to you three months early." Sam instinctively held her stomach and the thought of giving birth prematurely. She had a month to go before her own baby was born. "You were in those incubators and you were so tiny. Everyone, including the doctors, thought you were going to die. I haven't cried so much at those days; I still haven't."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know how to say it, until now. I hope you don't have to go through the same thing that me and your father did."

Sam rubbed her stomach. "I don't even know this baby and yet, I love him or her so much."

"I was the same way with you." Sam smiled brightly. "Which one do you want, boy or girl?"

"Honestly, I don't care for which gender the baby is, so long as the baby is healthy."

"Your father and I were the same way."

The two women smiled brightly at each other and then a moment of silence. The two women were just drinking in the presence of each other.

"Mom?" There was hesitance in her voice.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you for everything; or accepting me for who I am, for talking the schools into home tutoring so that I didn't have to face my peers like this, thanks for supporting me while I'm pregnant, thanks for everything." Tears started forming on Sam's face as she spoke.

Her mother started crying as well, "Honey, I will always support you no matter what you do. You can kill someone and I'll support you and love you. I'd be disappointed in you if you did that, but I'll still love and support you."

"Were you disappointed in me when I told you I was pregnant?"

"Yes, we were, but how you handled it, it made us proud." Her father said as he walked into the room.

"I'm spry that I disappointed you guys. It was one time and we did use protection."

"Honey, we understand." Her mother said with a soft, comforting smile.

"Yes, we do." Her father agreed.

Sam smiled widely at the two of them.

ZzZzZz

**What do you guys think!?**

**I know it was short, but I wanted to show Sam interacting with her new loving relationship with her parents.**

**Review please :3**


	2. Friends and Other Things

**I hope you all enjoyed the introduction!**

**It's going to be in mostly in first person from now on. I haven't done third in a while. It was hard, for me at lease, to do so. So I'm going to do a mix of some parts in third some parts in first, but mostly in first because it is interesting to go inside a person mind.**

**I have one stupid question for my lovely audience, would you rather have it mostly following Sam or Danny?**

**Review; please and thank you :3**

ZzZzZz

Chapter One: Friends and Other Things

"Sam!" Danny shouted as Skulkar chased him. I knew exactly what I had to do, I grabbed the thermos and used it on the Skulkar. It sucked him up almost immediately. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said as I put the thermos into my backpack. When I looked back at Danny, his face was red. Nah, he couldn't be blushing. He must be warn from his fight. "So how are your martial arts classes going?"

"It's eh. I'm learning a lot, but I keep my ass smeared on the floor. You should really join; you could probably kick everyone's ass there."

"I totally will but my parents would never go for it." I said truthfully.

"You could say it's for self defense." He said as he went from ghost form to human form.

"True, but they would still never go for it." I said as we started heading towards the direction of our homes.

"That sucks. I'm trying to convince Tucker to join."

"You're trying to get a super computer nerd to take up something involves athletics. Dream on."

"Good point. But I worry about you two from both ghost, and nonghost, threats. With this, I'll worry a little less."

"But still worry for our safety."

"Yes, exactly."

"Okay, fine, I'll try to convince my parents."

"Thank you Sam!" Danny happy half yelled. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back, flustered. "Sorry. I was just relieved and happy that you're going to try to make an effort. Sorry."

"Wanna forget about it and pretend that it never happened?' I asked, instantly regretting the words as I spoke.

"Thanks, Sam, for everything."

"You're welcome." I said with a plastered smile.

On the way home, we talked about the latest version of a video game that Danny and I liked but Tucker didn't. We never mentioned the accidental kiss, even though it was constantly on my mind. Danny walked me home and then went into his ghost form and flew off to wherever. I went inside, slightly disappointed that Danny did not accidently kiss me again.

"Mom! Dad! I want to talk to you about something!" I called out as I locked the front door behind me.

"Sammy dear, your parents are out. What did you want to talk about?" Gran said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I want to start taking martial arts for self defense purposes."

"Good idea! I'll mention them about it." She said and then disappeared.

I half laughed at my crazy Gran and then went up into my room. When I got into my room, I instantly started doing my homework, to distract myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about Danny's warm lips on my own. His arms wrapped around my body, embracing me, making me feel comforted and safe. His body up against my own; warming me in all sorts of different ways.

I flushed at my own thoughts leading down a path that was making me wet. I flushed harder when I thought about what it would be like if Danny was the one to satisfy that itch. I admitted only to my myself that I was in love with one of my best friends.

I put down the pencil, and sighed. I should stop hiding to myself of what I want from Danny. His attention, his love, his embrace, his kisses, even sex from him. But I didn't want Danny do fuck me and then go back to how things were. It'll be nice to touch him like that but I wanted him completely. I want to love him and have him love me back.

The tension was building up inside of me and I needed release. I got up and climbed into bed; going underneath the covers, I did not want to get caught by my parents. I removed my panties, and started touching my clit, rubbing, at first, slowly. I bit my lower lip as I begun to rub a bit faster.

What if Danny was doing this to me? He was sitting behind me while I was leaned up against him. He grabbed one of my breasts, squeezing it while also playing with the nipple while his other hand played with my clit.

My body reacted to my fantasy; I got soaking wet and my hand that was playing with my clit moved faster. My other hand grabbed one of my breasts and started doing what I wanted Danny to do. I started moaning, trying to keep it down. Faster, my hand moved. The orgasm was building.

If Danny was doing this to me, he'll order me not to cum or else I'll be punished for cumming too soon. Then he'd go faster. He'll bite my ear, hard but not too hard; he'll lick behind the same ear, going down to the neck. Then he'll change how he was playing with my clit. He'll whisper seductively in my ear, "Don't cum. Don't cum. I'll punish you if you do." Danny changes how he plays with my clit again, this time it's in a way that is almost impossible for me not to cum. I'm panting, moaning, and screaming as he plays with me. "Good girl, you may cum now."

And I cum hard; soaking the sheets, my skirt, and my legs.

I fall over to the left; I once again used my fantasies of Danny on myself. I hugged my favorite pillow. I was not ashamed of my fantasies at all.

Just as I was about to put my panties back on and go clean myself up, my parents walked into my room. I sat up, hiding the fact that I was panty less.

"Hello." I said.

"Gran just told us what you wanted and we thought about it, and your mother and I think that it is a wonderful idea."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

Then they left without another word. I didn't know how I felt about that. Usually, when I wanted something, I had to do something for them. Weird that they didn't ask.

After about two minutes of waiting, I hunted down my panties and put them back on and went into my bathroom and cleaned myself off. Then I got changed into my favorite pair of pajamas. I then went on a hunt for my diary, when I found it; I unlocked it and started writing down the accidently kiss and what I just fantasized about.

When I finished my mother called me down for dinner, then I put the lock back on and hide it. I went down the "formal" dining room and sat opposite of my mother.

"What are we having for dinner?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"We are having for our first coarse, a small garden salad, then the second coarse cheesy potatoes soup, the forth course, baked lobster for dinner, and bakes Alaskan for dessert." My father said with a smile on his face. All of my dad's favorite dishes.

"What is the special occasion?" I asked. We only had this meal when there was a special occasion.

"Two things, the first is that I made a major deal with a major company." My dad works, even though he doesn't have to. His makes a shit ton of money, adding to our already massive fortune.

"The second, is that I'm pregnant. I found earlier, that's why we were out. We went to my gynecologist."

The first news I didn't really give a shit. The second however . . .

I shot up from my seat and ran over to my mother and gave her a massive hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" I half shouted; which was true. I was super happy that those two were expecting a baby. A little baby brother or sister for me. I'm going to be a sister. An older sister. Me an older sister. "I can't wait to be a sister." I said without thinking.

I stopped hugging my mother and went back to my seat. My parents looked at me with shock all over their faces.

"What?"

"We expected you to be the complete opposite." My mother spoke after a moment of silence after I asked.

"We thought you'll be disgusted that we had sex." My father spoke almost immediately after my mother spoke.

"I am weirded out that I now know you two are having sex," true story. "but it's a child's natural reaction to know that their parents are having sex. However, that is your personal business and I am not surprised. You two love each other. I'm happy that your love has made another child. A little baby brother or sister."

"That's really mature of you to say Samantha." My mother said, surprise in her voice.

"It is? Its how I truly feel."

My parents exchanged looks and then looked at me with parental bliss. I smiled back.

The first course came. We ate dinner and talked like a real family in the first time since I was eight. My mother talked about what she wanted to do with the nursery. I as if she and I could put the nursery together. My mother was overjoyed with that idea. I also asked if I could be there for at least one of the ultrasounds. Both of my parents looked both surprised and proud that I asked two very family oriented questions.

When dinner and dessert ended, I went up to my room and finished my homework. Then I went to bed and dreamed of dreams filled with Danny.

ZzZzZz

**First chapter now comes to a close.**

**I'm iffy about Mrs. Manson being pregnant; but I'll roll with it.**

**I hope I did well on the masturbation scene. I'm not good with lemon scenes, of any kind, so I hope I did alright.**

**Review, please and thank you :3**


	3. Going Out and Other Things

**Chapter two already.**

**Wow, I must really like writing this fanfic. I usually abandon, even if I put them on here or not, any fanfictions by this or the next chapter.**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to write a sex scene, masturbation or not. So far this story is go with the flow.**

**One more thing, unless I say otherwise just assume it is all in Sam's point of view.**

**Any who, enjoy and review. Please and thank you :3**

ZzZzZz

Chapter Two: Asked Out and Other Things

"Danny!" Tucker shouted randomly. Tucker scared the hell out of me.

"Yes, Tucker?" Danny yawned as he spoke. There were light bruises under his eyes. What was he doing all night long?

"Can you go ghost and try to convince Paulina to at least go on one date with me?" Tucker asked. I'm not surprised that he asked that. At all.

"Just one question for you, did you think about this on the spot or thinking about it for a while?" Danny asked.

"On the spot."

"No."

"Okay, for a while."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Tucker, I'm tired and it hit me that Paulina is dense and shallow."

"About damn time!" I half yelled. Danny tiredly laughed with a weary smile. "By the way, why were you up all night?"

The warning bell rung. "I'll tell you later." Then we went our separate ways.

Almost all of our classes we were not together, in the morning, Tucker and I had a gym class together, in the afternoons, Tucker and Danny had a class together. Danny and I haven't had a class together since freshman year of high school two years ago.

Classes were hard to focus on, always were, because they were boring as hell. During history class, the period before lunch, the teacher was talking about King Henry the Eighth and how many wives he had; which instantly set my mind to last night and what I had done. My body responded and I was getting wet.

Crap.

I started to actually listen to the teacher, who had moved one from king Henry the Eighth, and taking really good notes. It helped. A lot. By the end of class, I was no longer wet.

Lunchtime.

Even more crap.

I quickly found my two friends, who were laughing it up, and sat down at their chosen table. "Hey. So I have news for you two that I didn't time to say before."

"What is it?" Tucker asked, sounding impatient.

"Well, my mother is pregnant." I said glaring at Tucker.

"Congratulations for your mother." Danny sound tired and happy.

"My thoughts exactly. I'm excited to be a sister."

"Why? So you can teach it your gothic and vegetarian ways." Tucker asked sounding sarcastic, but I knew his speech patterns, he wasn't being sarcastic.

"The baby is not an 'it'! The baby is a human being like you and I!" I said very harshly. Then I picked up my lunch and walked away.

Stupid Tucker! Why are we even friends? He barely knows me anymore! It's like my values and morals have no meaning to him! I listen to him and I know exactly what his values and morals lie. He's way too vocal about it all. I'm vocal about being an ultra recyclo vegetarian, but that is about it, I believe. Wait, there's also my expression that people should be unique. Be themselves. Don't be another clone. But that hasn't come up of recently. I correct people when they talk about my "goth" outlook on life. Stupid Tucker!

I reached my locker and sat down in front of it and began eating. Everyone eats either outside or in the cafeteria. I wanted to be alone.

When I finished my sandwich, I heard my name being called. It was Danny's voice. My heart longed to be with him, but I was not ready to face him, especially if Tucker was with him. I sighed and went to my next class. The door was locked, so I waited outside and finished my lunch.

Does Danny know me? Does Danny know what I hold dearly? Does he know my morals . . . my values? Does he know me like I know him and Tucker?

I sighed as I brushed some of my hair behind my ear. A random thought popped into my mind, I should grow my hair out. It seemed like a good idea.

"Are you going to be okay?" Danny's voice came out of nowhere. Danny became visible and turned back into his human self. He, then, sat down next to me. Silence. After a good five minutes, Danny spoke, "Tucker can be an ass."

I chuckled at his comment.

"May I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I looked at Danny with utter shock. I have to say no. it's going to be the crack to the damn and then everything's going to break and come flooding. I can't do it. I can't do. I shouldn't do it. It'll just be painful in the end. Everything's going to be ruined. "Sure." No! I could I let that slip!

Danny looked so nervous as he leaned in closer to my face. I flushed a little as I did the same. Our lips barely touching as he whispered "are you sure?"

"Yes." I whispered back; not meaning to whisper/

Danny surprised me when he closed the little space between us with a very passionate kiss. What was surprising to me is that I kissed back with that same passion. The warning bell rung all too soon and he pulled back.

"Thank you." He said, flushing. He stood up and left to go to his class.

I sat there for a moment, not believing Danny willing kissed me and it wasn't an accident. He asked me. I touched my lips. His warmth lingered on my lips. My next period teacher came and unlocked the door, while he did so, I stood up. When he got the door open, I absentmindedly walked to my desk and sat down. I couldn't believe that Danny kissed me. Why would he do so?

The bell rung, bring me back to reality. I looked up at the teacher, who started talking about cell functions. I took notes as she spoke. It was easy for me to focus on this than on Danny and his kiss. Both kisses.

Stop it Manson!

I blushed hard.

I felt like someone could roast a marshmallow with my face.

"Sam Manson, please answer my question." The teacher spoke.

"The double helix." I answered.

"That is correct." Then she went back to teaching. She only asked a question to see if I was paying attention. She does that. A lot.

Biology was probably my favorite class. It was all fascinating.

All too soon, the bell rung again, and the teacher only gave us a note taking assignment from our crappy biology text books.

I backed up and headed off to my next class, however Danny had other ideas. He was waiting for me outside of this class; which was weird because his class was on the first floor and we were on the third floor.

"Hi. Um. I thought I could uh . . . walk you to, uh, your next class." He blushed as he tried to form a complete sentence.

Oh no! The dam was cracking even more!

"I thought it'll be a, um, good idea."

Stop it Danny! It's going to hurt in the end!

"Up for it?"

No! Please stop Danny!

"Sure, why not." I spoke without thinking again.

Why would I say that when I know the outcome?

We walked in silence as we headed towards my next class. We reached there all too soon.

"I guess I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah. See you's."

Danny gave ne this really weird look, like he wanted to kiss me. It was a moment that I wanted to happen. Kiss me again Danny. Please kiss me. Danny, with the same expression, leaned in closer to me. Do it Danny! He was about to and then the bell rung. Damn bell!

"I gotta go." Danny said, looking like someone told him that they had kicked a puppy. He waved and I waved back. Then he disappeared.

I entered the classroom and sat down at my assigned desk. Class begun and I took notes. This process repeated for the next class and the following class, which thankfully was the last class of the day. When I exited the school building Danny and Tucker looked like they were in a very heated argument.

Then Tucker shouted out "fuck you," towards Danny and Tucker walked away.

I waited a moment and went up to Danny. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"What was that all about?"

"Tucker is pissed because I defended you."

"I'm flattered but Tucker will cool down and everything will go back to normal."

"I sure hope so. Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." I'll give him this.

We begun to walk home, in silence, and it felt really awkward. To me, anyway, it felt awkward. We reached my house and we stopped at the edge of the stairs.

"So? Um? I have another stupid question to ask you."

I looked at Danny with wide eyes. If he considered the last question "stupid", then I wonder what he's going to ask now. Hope and fear shot through me like blood being pumped throughout a body. There was a war going on in my heart and in my mind.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked a second after Danny made his little declaration.

"Ummm," Danny stopped looking at my eyes and started staring the potted plant that was to the right of me. His face was so red that a strawberry would be jealous. I felt the same way as well. "I was kinda hoping that you'd go out with me, you and me, on a date. A romantic date. Will you go out with me?" he was talking rapidly, but I understood. Then he looked at me in the eyes; still looking nervous.

This is going to be a huge mistake. "Yes. I'll go out with you." I answered with a soft smile. As soon as I finished speaking, Danny pulled me into a very passionate kiss. His arms encased my body while my arms were around his neck. We broke the kiss for air. We both smiled like fools.

We left go of each other and parted ways, before I went inside I watched Danny walk back in the same direction we just came from. Then he stopped and looked back. We caught each other's eyes and both smiled like fools again and then truly parted ways. I closed the door behind me and slid down to the floor, with a dreamy like smile on my face.

"Samantha, why did you and that Fenton kid kissing?" My father asked with a stern tone of voice.

"He finally asked me out." I answered. Then I frowned and my eyes widen. "I don't know what to wear! What should I wear? How am I suppose to do my make up? How am I suppose to wear my hair? I need to ask mom about all this! Dad where's mom?"

"She is in the library." He said with a surprisingly caring tone of voice.

I stood up and raced the back of our house, where the library is located. I easily found where my mother was. "Hey," I said nervously.

She put her book down and looked at me. "Hello, Samantha."

"Mom, I was asked out on a date and I said yes. I was wondering, what do I wear and how do I do my hair and make up?"

My mother beamed at me. "My little Samantha got asked out! Shopping day!" My mother said too cheerfully.

"Mom, I will only do a shopping day with you if you promise to put both of our tastes mixed into what we get. I would love to spend the day with you."

"Fair enough. And I am happy that you would love to spend a day with your old lady of a mother."

"You are not old, mom." I said with a half smile.

"Thank you, Samantha dear."

ZzZzZz

**Opinions please!**

**I'll try to make it longer for next chapter, which by the way, is filler and has, so far, nothing to do with the plot. So you can skip it, if you guys like. Also, it's kinda fucked up. To me, it's completely normal, but to a normal person I recommend you people to run far, far away.**

**Review please and thank you :3**


	4. Babies and Other Things

**Whoot! Chapter three!**

**Remember this chapter is filler, for now, and a little messed up. Skip if you wish.**

**It's Jazz's turn now :3**

**Reviews please and thank you :3**

ZzZzZz (Jazz)

Chapter Three: Babies and Other Things

She couldn't tell anyone what was going on in her life, especially her little brother. Why would she? All it'll cause is pain and suffering. Why did she do this in the first place? Why did she continue to do this? Jazz didn't have any idea. In all honesty, especially to herself, she didn't care.

"Jazz." His voice echoed in her mind. Jazz turned to the person who spoke her name. There was a huge smile on her face. "How are you doing, my dear?"

"I'm doing alright. College is eating me alive but I'm eating back." Jazz said as she stuck out her tongue, to both be funny and cute.

"I would like to bite that tongue." Jazz instantly put her tongue back into her mouth and blushed heavily. "Come here." He ordered and Jazz obeyed. She liked it when he was the one in charged. ""Why aern't you wearing that sexy little number I gave you?"

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Hmm? Bad girl. You should always be expecting me." He purred in her ear and she blushed harder while her body became even warmer. He very easily made a cut from the rim of her top to the bottom of it; he tossed it away. "I see my bite marks have yet to heal. Hmmm. They look sexy on you." He whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered as he started making more bite marks on her skin. She moaned loudly. He removed her pants before she even knew he was doing it. "At least you are wearing the cute little panties I gave you." He bit her ear. Jazz moaned again. He loved it when she moaned like that.

He kissed her on the lips and then picked her up; his took Jazz by surprise. He has never done something like this before. He carried Jazz to her bed. He undressed himself, revealing a very hard penis and then removed Jazz's purple see through panties and matching bra.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as his fingers combed through her hair. Jazz blushed; he had never called her beautiful before. Jazz wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and that is when he slowly entered her. Jazz moaned softly.

"Va . . . va," Jazz tried to say but then screamed and he thrusted deep and hard into her. He buried his face into her neck while he fucked her hard. He wasn't biting or licking, just resting his head there.

"Say my name." He breathed with a demanding tone of voice, even though his voice gave away that he was out of breath.

Even though he had no breath to say his name, she screamed "Vlad!"

"Say my name!" He demanded again with false anger in voice.

"Vladimir!" Jazz screamed.

"Good girl." He whispered as he pulled out of her. Jazz whimpered and looked at him with begging eyes. "Don't worry m'dear." Vladimir flipped her over, Jazz had no energy of her own, and pulled her up to his chest. He seductively bite her ear and thrusted into her; Jazz screamed again. She cumed so quickly after Vladimir started to fuck her in this position; it was her favorite position. He cumed soon after she did because it was out of sheer thrill of making Jazz cum. Yes, a part of it was out of the pleasure of having sex, but it was mostly the thrill.

He let go of Jazz and she collapsed on the bed, panting and flushing. Vladimir stared at her as Jazz soon fell asleep. He turned into his ghost form, went invisible, and flew to the nearest convenient store. He entered the store, and located the section that he needed. When Vladimir found the second, he turned several different pregnancy tests packs invisible, grabbed as much as he could carry and left the store. He flew into Jazz's bathroom and put them on the counter.

Vladimir sighed, mostly out of worry and concern, and then flew home.

Several hours later, Jazz awoke from a loud truck noise coming from outside. She angrily threw a pillow at the window. She noticed that Vladimir left her alone, again, after sex.

"For once, couldn't he stay!" he mumbled to herself. That was her one complaint about him. The need to pee hit her like a ton of bricks and she ran to the bathroom and went. After her need, she noticed a shit ton of pregnancy tests. ""Thanks Vladimir." She said with a smile on her face. Now she did not have use her money, what little she had anyway, to get them. She collected the packs and sorted them in the cabinet underneath the sink.

Jazz went back into the rest of the apartment; which was an extremely beautiful open floor plan, studio apartment, in a very good neighborhood. An added bonus for giving in to what Vladimir wanted. Jazz did not ask for this, it was a gift; one that she jumped at the chance to take because she hated the dorm rooms; parties every weekend, loud, obnoxious neighbors, and that horrible cafeteria food. She didn't like that it was such a nice apartment, but didn't complain because what Vladimir was asking it was a huge favor. All Jazz asked for in return was to pay for her college education, and any funding for more collage after getting her bachelor degree. Something told Jazz that he wanted to spend his fortune on someone else, besides his Packers collection. He would also randomly give other gifts, like the sexy panties and bras that would weirdly fit her or a meal out to her favorite restaurant or getting a personal trainer to get her in shape, which was Jazz's idea; she just mentioned that she get fit if she needed to do what he was asking. Jazz was thinking getting some running shoes and get some weights and run outside. Nope, a personal trainer, who knew martial arts. She lost ten pounds in fat, but gained about five of it in muscle. She was fit and toned and could kick butt. Her personal trainer taught her the martial arts that he knew.

But the thing was that nobody but Vladimir and she knew what was going on. Jazz's parents didn't know that she was sleeping with someone their age and purposely trying to get pregnant. She probably would have told Danny, but Vladimir and Danny were mortal enemies. how could she tell her little brother that she was sleeping with the enemy?

She only made this deal to pay for her education. So that she didn't have to worry about her parents worry about the money, so that she did not have worry about the money, so that she can go to an amazing college, so that she had to focus on school than on a job.

Jazz did not expect to be given an apartment, in a safe neighborhood that was ten minutes away by walking, to get the random little gifts that he gives, the personal trainer, the clothes, the books that she always wanted to read, she especially did not expect to have fallen in love with him.

Jazz was in love with Vladimir Masters.

She did not know when her feelings first started, and honestly she didn't care, but she did notice that she had them when she was visiting her family over the holiday vacation and Vladimir "stopped by" to be "with family that he loved"; in reality he was there to fuck her, which he did . . . every night. Danny didn't even suspect. Vladimir was talking to her mother, she knew he was completely in love with her, and t made her really jealous and she didn't know why. Until three days later, after thinking about it.

Jazz shuddered at her memories of Christmas nightly; Vladimir fucked her good and hard. She had cumed at least a dozen times. His usual for a sexual liaison night was about two or three, or one really huge one, but that night she wanted to push the envelope and he gave Jazz her wish. Jazz did not know how many times he had orgasmed, but Jazz was absolutely sure that she would have gotten pregnant because of that night. But she didn't get pregnant. By that point it had been four months of trying. It's now the seventh month of trying. She should really go to a gynecologist to see what is wrong with her. The only reason why Jazz thought it was her fault that she couldn't get pregnant was because she already knew that Vladimir got tested if he was sterile or not after he got out of the hospital all those years ago. He was not sterile. So it was all her fault that they were not getting pregnant.

The truck that woke her made another loud noise bring Jazz out of her day dreaming state of mind. She walked over to her desk and fired up her laptop and tried doing her homework, yes naked, but she couldn't focus, the not getting pregnant was dominating her mind. What was wrong with her? How could she not get pregnant? She was still in her most fertile state. Maybe her subconscious was somehow making her body not get pregnant because her subconscious was not ready to be a mother so young. But that wasn't right she always wanted to be a mother, even at an early age, she wanted to be a mother. He loved babysitting Danny and any other kid that parents have asked her to babysit. She loved kids. What was really on with her mind and body? Something was tickling her mind, a nagging feeling, about having Vladimir's baby but she didn't know what it was. Was it that she was literally sleeping with the enemy? No, she did at first, but now she long since accepted that she was. What was that nagging thought?

Jazz groaned and then she hugged her knees, staring at her laptop screen. She checked her email and she had several from her mother and one from Danny, and none from her father. She answered all of the emails she gotten. Her mother replied instantly to one of the emails with a picture of a younger version of her mother in a wheelchair, hold baby Jazz. Then it hit her. She knew what was on her mind.

She grabbed her phone and called Vladimir before she forgot. He answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Vlad, when I get pregnant and have the baby, will I be involved in the baby's life? Will I be parent alongside you or will you take the baby away from me completely?"

"I figured you wanted to be a mother, you don't seem to be the type to give up a child. I wouldn't want it any other way." Jazz could hear the smile in Vladimir's voice; he sounded so happy.

"Neither did I." Jazz said with a soft smile.

"Anything else, m'dear?"

"I'm thinking of going to go see a gynecologist. We've been trying for so long; it's long overdue to see one."

"I agree. Do you want to set up that appointment?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright then, just mail me the medical bill afterwards and I can get to it."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

"You are welcome." The he hung up. Jazz closed her phone and put it back on the desk.

She sighed in relief to what had just happened. She was happy that will be a mother. She wanted to so badly. When she was still living with her parents, she would never go out and have sex with random men just be a mother. She had dreams of her own, like going to college, getting a degree, getting her dream job, doing a bit of traveling, get some experience, then settle down, get married and have children. Thanks to Danny, she realized that nothing will go as planned. She wouldn't be in raising a baby alone. She wasn't. Vladimir would be there to help her raise a baby. Jazz realized that she knew how she'd want to raise a baby, but she didn't how Vladimir was going to raise his baby. For all she knew, they were completely contradicting to each other.

She had talk to Vlad about that.

Jazz sighed as she put herself into a normal sitting position. She went into Google and began search gynecologists in the area. She ran into a few doctors that had horrible reviews from different rating websites with different people, well she assumed that they were different people, on them, rating pretty much the same thing. She found a few potential good doctors. She looked more into each of them and did her own personal rating, based on others, of who was the potentially the best in the area. She had a website that you could make an appointment online, so Jazz did. It would be on Friday, in four days, at two thirty in the afternoon. It would potentially be a good day because the sperm would be gone and she had no classes or tests to do on Friday. Jazz picked up her phone and sent Vladimir a quick text.

_I made an appointment with Dr. Jamie Smith on Friday at 2:30pm._

Vladimir quickly replied back.

_Good :)_

Before Jazz could reply back, Vladimir sent another.

_It's going to suck not to fill you with my cock for four days :(_

Jazz laughed out loud and then sent a message.

_I could always blow you ;)_

Jazz waited for his reply, but none had for a while. So she did her homework, actually focusing on it.

"Would you really blow me?" Vladmimir's voice came from behind Jazz, startling her.

"Yes, I would."

Then she got up and walked over to Vladimir. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants; she pulled out his cock and put her mouth on his cock; she bent at the waist while doing it. Vladimir moaned and panted while he Jazz did her thing. Vladimir grabbed some of her hair as he felt her take his full cock in her mouth. All too soon, Vladimir cumed in Jazz's mouth and she swallowed his cum. She even licked his for the remainder of the cum.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Vladimir panted as Jazz stood up completely.

"Porn."

"Seriously."

"Yes, I am. I was curious about some things, so I looked it up via porn"

Vladimir was speechless. He couldn't believe that his little Jazz watched porn, grant it it was for educational purposes, but still she watched porn and he couldn't believe that his Jazz just gave him a blow job without any help or instructions on how to do it. He couldn't believe that she deep throated him. He couldn't believe that she swallowed his cum. Vladimir was speechless.

He was also getting hard again, from his own thoughts of what had just happened and he also just realized that his Jazz was completely naked. Jazz's back was to him, so she couldn't see his erection. He grabbed her arm, pulled her closer to him, lifted her, and carried her over to the bed, where he lavished her with his cock. She was so wet. It was beautiful. Her flushed face and her face contorted with pleasure made him want to cum all too soon, but he stopped himself. He wanted to lavish her more. Jazz wrapped her arms around his neck; he loved it when she did that. She was so beautiful. How could she still be a virgin when we started this? How could she not have a boyfriend?

All too soon, she had cumed. She cumed so easily. It was so much fun making her cum. Then Vladimir orgasmed into her pussy.

How could she not have a boyfriend?

How could she still be a virgin when we started this?

It boggled his mind.

She was a beautiful, smart, loving, caring woman.

Vlad noticed that Jazz had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, and then curled up next to her, cuddling her and then he too fell asleep.

On Friday at one forty five, Jazz was about to head out the door for her appointment. "Bye Vlad. I'll see you soon." She called.

"Hold on m'dear." Vlad called back. Vladimir emerged from the bathroom, half dressed. He walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Have a nice time. Be safe."

"I shall try."

"Thank you."

"Bye Vladimir." She said with a small smile and then left.

The office wasn't too far away from her apartment, so she decided to walk there, giving her time to think of what could possibly be going on with Vladimir.

He was acting so strange. He's been staying with her. He hasn't left since Monday. He's been sleeping over and being at the apartment since then. Jazz strangely liked it, but she wondered why. Why now? Why do it at all? We weren't in a relationship. Did he want one? Jazz wasn't sure what Vladimir wanted. She'll take what she can get, that is what her mind and heart have decided.

She reached the doctor's office; she swallowed and then went inside. She looked around and saw a lot of pregnant woman, in different stages of their pregnancy, some had their other halves, other women had a kid, or more. This hit Jazz, she was beginning to get a little freak out from seeing other woman pregnant. This would be her. Jazz swallowed again and went up to the secretary counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I have an appointment here for two thirty."

The pretty secretary looked at the computer and typed something. "Ah, yes. I see. Jasmine Fenton?"

"Yes, that is me."

The secretary handed Jazz a clipboard, "please fill this out to the best of your ability. Do not fill out the boxes at the top and bottom of each page. The last page is insurance information; if you do not have any please give us your address or the address of whomever will be paying for this visit."

"Thank you ma'am." Jazz said as she took the clipboard, which had a pen attached to it. Jazz left the secretary counter and tried to find a seat, which there was only one left.

Jazz filled it out as best she could. She knew a lot of it because she had to keep her and Danny's vaccines for school, her parents were good when they were babies, maybe so that social services wouldn't take them away, but the rest Jazz did herself. She didn't mind, she enjoyed doing those things, motherly like things, because she did; Jazz didn't know how to explain why she liked taking care of Danny like a son.

Her mind blanked when she got to the question "what is the reason for your visit?". What could she put down? An eighteen year old trying to get pregnant, even though it was the truth, that seemed odd to check off of reason for visit. Jazz sighed. She looked at the list of tests and procedures that they offered; she checked them all except "other". If the doctor asked her why she checked off some of the stuff, she could say "I checked it without paying attention," which she kind of did. All fo the other items that they offered were stuff that Jazz needed to get anyway, might as well get it over with now while she was here.

She filled out the rest of paperwork with no problem, even the insurance section. She checked "no insurance" and filled out her apartment address.

Jazz got up and went up to the secretary.

"Hello." Jazz spoke.

"All done?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Jazz handed the secretary back the clipboard.

"Please wait until you are called."

"Thank you ma'am." Jazz said and then went back to the only available seat; she waited patiently for her turn. Jazz should have brought a book or something to keep her occupied. She couldn't leave, and then she would lose her turn. She thought it was like that because a lot of doctors and emergency rooms did that. Then she realized that she had someone at her apartment, maybe not at this current moment, but someone was there. Jazz took out her phone and texted Vladimir.

_It's going to be a long wait, could you do me a favor and bring a book or some school work, please :)_

Jazz waited for a response but instead the latest edicition to _What to Expect When Your Expecting _in her lap. Jazz giggled. She took out her phone and texted Vladimir.

_Thank you very much :)_

Jazz was not expecting a response back but she got one.

_You're welcome :)_

Jazz giggled again as she put her phone away. She began reading it. Again, a sense of being overwhelmed filled Jazz. She swallowed. This was going to be her life, pregnant, being a mother, being in a twisted relationship. Why did she let herself be caught up in this? Why did she agree to this? Why? Jazz was smart; she had potentially a great future ahead of her. Why mess it all up? Why get pregnant when she was about ready to get done with her first year of college? Couldn't she wait another three more years? Couldn't she wait another four more years? Three years of college and a year to get a job and make sure that she was settled in that job. She was crazy. She was definitely crazy.

Jazz's phone went off. She checked it, it was a text from her mother.

_Jasmine, don't forget to eat properly and do your homework._

"Jasmine Fenton." Jazz looked up and say a blonde woman standing in a doorway. Jazz stood up and gathered her things and headed over to the nurse.

"What the fuck lady!?" A woman behind Jazz bellowed. "I have been waiting for over an hour to see Dr. Smith! Why the fuck does this little _girl,_" the woman had venom in her voice when she said 'girl'. Fear was spreading throughout her body and she fought ghosts alongside her half ghost brother. "get to go ahead of me?"

"Ma'am, please keep your voice down and please use proper language." The nurse said calmly.

"Like hell I will!" She screamed as she pushed Jazz in the stomach, making her fall to the floor. There was a horrible pain shooting throughout her stomach. "I need to talk to Dr. Smith now, you little bitch!"

"What's going on!?" Another female's voice came out of nowhere. The pain was becoming too unbearable for Jazz.

"I have been waiting for over an hour to see you, and this piece of shit just got here and she gets to go in front of me." She sounded like she was the queen of England.

"Did you have an appointment?" The lady said cooly.

"No."

"That's why. It's my policy for all people with appointments to be seen on their scheduled time, unless they are late, then we will see them as soon as we can. All none appointments are to be taken when we can."

"That's a fucked up policy."

"No, it's a good policy. It makes sure that a patient will see a doctor on their schedule. I wish more doctors did this."

"Like hell bitch. See me now than this piece of shit."

"Get the out of my office now or I'll security out and then I'll sue you for disturbing the peace and assault."

"Bitch." The woman left.

The nice woman came to Jazz's side. "I'm Doctor Jamie Smith. How are you miss?"

"When she pushed me, my stomach began to hurt, a lot."

"You're Jasmine Fenton, the two thirty appointment, correct?"

"That is me, ma'am."

"Can you sit up?" Jazz sat up but it hurt and it showed on her face. "Molly, get me a wheelchair please." Molly quickly turned up with a wheelchair. Both the doctor and the nurse helped Jazz into the wheelchair. The doctor herself pushed Jazz into a room. "I'm going to check everything, is that alright? The bill is waived is that okay?"

"I don't mind paying the bill. Please charge what is appropriate. But yes, please check everything."

"Yes, Miss Fenton." Dr. Smith gave Jazz a soft smile.

"Jazz. Call me Jazz. Please." Dr. Smith gave Jazz another soft smile. It reminded jazz of her mother when she was being a mother, instead of a ghost hunter.

"Okay, call me Jamie then." She smiled brightly.

"Okay, Jamie." Jazz smiled back.

Then the nice doctor did a bunch of tests on Jazz that were fairly uninvasive; Jazz had it in her mind that she was going to be poked and prodded like a science experiment, so to her imagination, this was uninvasive.

Jamie looked sad at Jazz and then told her to wait here. Then left. About ten minutes later she came back with an even sadder look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Jazz asked point blank. Jamie opened her mouth and then closed it, looking away from Jazz. "What is wrong?" jazz asked with more force in her tone.

"You," she paused, looking sad and disappointed. "you miscarried."

Jazz froze. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. But lost the baby.

Tears poured down her face. "How?" That was the only thing that she could process at the moment.

"When Joanna Flora," Jamie said the name with venom "pushed you, she did it with enough force to make you miscarry."

Jazz looked away from Jamie.

"I'm going to go after her for this. This is the last straw for me." She yelled to the sky. She turned to Jazz, with a soft expression, almost like she went through this herself. "I can remove the . . . fetus from you. Do you want to? Jazz nodded. The doctor left and quickly came back. Jamie did something to Jazz, Jazz was not paying attention whatsoever. "I let you stay here for a bit, take your time. Leave whenever." She said sympathetically. Then she left.

Jazz got up and looked for her phone. She found, which she thought was a miracle; she weas such a daze. She pressed a button and called someone.

"Hello?" It was her mother.

"I'm sorry mom, I called you by mistake, I meant to call someone else. I love you."

"I love you too." She sounded rushed.

"Bye mom."

Jazz's mother hung up. The she focused long enough to call Vladimir.

"Hello, Jazz, m'dear."

"Hey. Can you come pick me up? No ghost pick me up." She said as teards rolled down her face.

"Yes. What is wrong? I can tell."

"I'll explain when we home. Okay?"

There was a long wait for his response. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye." The Jazz hung up. She felt so numb. She was pregnant and she didn't even know.

Ten minutes later, Jazz left the room and left the office completely. She heard a lot of goodbyes. She liked this doctor's office. She'll definitely come again.

Vladimir was waiting for her, with the door open and her favorite meal in hand. She gave him a soft smile and took the Burger King meal and then got in the car. She ate it on the way home; Vladimir took the long route home. They were silent. Jazz liked that he wasn't pressuring me.

When they got back to her apartment, Vladimir went to his host form, picked her up and flew up to their floor. Jazz went straight to the bed and curled up against the blankets, under the blankets. Vladimir joined her, but he remained on top.

He waited. He knew something was seriously wrong with his little Jasmine but didn't know what. He'll wait.

"Someone pushed me onto the ground," His Jasmine began. "and there was a pain. It hurt so much. The nice, wonderful, doctor told me that I had miscarried." Vladimir froze, and Jazz could feel it. "The doctor is going to go after the woman who did it. I kinda want to join her."

"I'm definitely going to do it." Vlad soothingly whispered. Jazz burst into tears and all Vlad could do was hold her closer and let her feel safe with him.

ZzZzZz

**Holy hell!**

**I wanted to do more but I felt like this was a good ending to a chapter.**

**To those who read this chapter, thank you.**

**Yes, it is a JasmineXVladimir (Vlasmine?) love affair and I don't really give a fuck.**

**I'm still thinking that this story is canon but since Jasmine is a completely different state, I think it'll work. I'm not sure. Thoughts?**

**Poor Jasmine. I'd hate to be in her shoes. I wanted to explain further why she miscarried, but I'm no doctor and I can't fake it. So I didn't want to sound stupid with using improper medical procedures and terms. That is why I made the procedures so detached.**

**Any who, reviews, please and thank you!**


	5. Shopping and Other Things

**Chapter five!**

**Whoot!**

**So the internal debate for what chapter three will be is over, chapter three is canon. **

**Also, I would have done this a long time ago, but I don't have easy access to publishing these chapters.**

**ShadowDragon: **I tried to foreshadow in the beginning but yet be mysterious about it. Did I do alright?

**sammansonreplica: **I tried making her a bitch. Yes, Danny does have some balls. I'm blanking what does "sp" stand for? And thank you, I didn't know how to write it.

**HellBreaker:** There is a reason behind my madness for Tucker being essentially a dick. Just be patient and it'll all come out. As for Jazz and Vlad being a couple, I too am a little unsettled for it, but I wanted something out there. Something different. Also, I am happy that I caught you by surprise a couple of times. Just means I'm doing a good job as a writer.

**SuperGeorgia:** Nope, I cannot see you. I shall update as much as I can.

**D4RKN3SS iN R3MiX3S: **Dude! What's with the name!? It is so awkward to write and type out! Actually, I love your name. It is wicked cool. Thank you.

**ProudDrakester:** Thank you for loving it. I shall update as often as I can.

**Thank you all for the reviews! When I was reading them, I was brought to tears! Seriously! I was! I cried for an hour! I was so happy. When I first started on this site and posted random one shot stories, I got horrible reviews like "delete this", "you suck", "you need to stop writing"; I got reviews that were more elegantly put than that I have mention, but essentially saying the same thing than "you suck". I have long since deleted those stories. **

**In authors notes, like this one, I go on random tangents about random things at random times. It all depends on the time and what is going through my brain at the time when I write them, just as a warning. They are never meant to be harsh, rather funny or informative, or just my opinion. We all have them and they are all acceptable. **

**Anyway, I'm going to try to make the chapters as long as I can. However, if the story feels right, to me, to end at a point, I will end it at that point. Even if the authors note at the beginning and end of the chapter is longer combined than the chapter content itself.**

**SAM BONDS WITH HER MOTHER!**

**Onto the story now!**

**Please review. Thank you if you do.**

ZzZzZzZz

Chapter Five. Shopping and Other Things.

My mother and I had planned to spend the day together. All day together. As soon as I finished my morning cleaning ritual we were going to spend the day together. My mom knew about my date with Danny. Well, she knew it was a date until my dad told her later that night my date was Danny. Sigh. I have a date with Danny. He said to dress in casual formal. Dress formally yet casually. Interesting. I wonder what he has planned. He's been very silent about it but I knew he wanted to talk about it but had no one to talk to. Tucker and Danny are still in a fight. I still don't know what it was about. Danny is not ready to talk about it yet. What the hell is going on?

"Samantha, we are here." My mother said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I responded, turning my head to look at her.

"We are here, dear."

"Where is here?" I asked as I looked at the window. It was some formal breakfast restaurant. "Why?"

"To give us energy! Also, I like their waffles."

"They do have some pretty good waffles." I agreed. We got out of the car and went inside. We were instantly greeted by a guy in his mid twenties, or rather looked it. It was packed, but they had a breakfast buffet. Which totally rocked! I loved those! They always have everything! The guy seated us to a table that was in the middle of restaurant. He "accidently" brushed his hand up against my arm. I was a little crept out by that. I had a split second to look at the menu before a waitress came up and asked for our drinks.

"I'll have a coffee and water." My mom answered.

"I'll have a coke."

"We have pepsi products."

"Then I'll take a caramel base pop then."

"So a regular then?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said politely.

"Is the brown drinks really caramel based?" My mother asked with curiosity in her voice and all over her face. I do not think that she knew that little fact. Or this topic in general. Hell, I don't even know this topic all that well.

"Sort of. It has the caramel coloring. And that is about all I know on the topic."

"That is very interesting."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I believe so." My mother smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Have you seen a doctor since you told us?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes, I have."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm about ten weeks along."

"That is pretty late to find out. Most women know about the pregnancy within the first month or two."

"It is and that is because I've been busy with a lot of volunteer work and the stress was affecting my cycle. I didn't think anything of it until the morning sickness started arriving. I was late getting the morning sickness with you as well."

"Interesting. Was your Gran like that as well?"

"Nope, but according to her, her mother was late with the morning sickness as well. So I believe that it skips a genereation."

"Interesting. I cannot wait to be a sister."

My mother smiled at me as the waitress brought our drinks. "Sorry about the wait, I had to get something for another customer."

"It is alright, we understand. You guys are busy." My mother spoke with a soft, apologetic tone.

"Are you ladies ready to order or give you a few more minutes?"

I looked at my mother and said "I'm ready."

"As am I. I will take the breakfast beffuet."

"Just that, ma'am?"

"So far, yes."

The waitress turned to me, "I'll take the same thing as my mom."

"Okay, help yourselves to the buffet. And enjoy."

She walked away. My mother and I looked at each other, then got up and headed over to the buffet. I returned fairly quickly. They had everything I wanted in a section. Waffles and fruit. I had begun eating when my mother showed up with a plate full of various food products.

We ate and talked small chitchat, but we mostly ate in silence. I did not mind, not because I hate my parents or that I dislike them, it was because I just liked their presence. I felt safe that they were there.

"Samantha, what college are you thinking about applying to?" My mom asked completely out of the blue, pulling me out of my thoughts. I think that it is in a parents DNA for them to ask about college.

I looked at my mom. "I applied to a couple of colleges already." I honeslty honestly.

"Where did you apply?"

"Harvard. Yale. Princeton. Brown. I doubt I'll even get an interview with any of those schools, let alone get in. But I can always try."

"What did you put down as your extracurricular activities?"

"Tutoring and all the volunteer work that I have done."

"That is good, anything else you put down?"

"Yes, I also put down that I am in the anime club at my school."

"I didn't know that."

"No one does but the members of the club and the school and now you."

"Do Danny and Tucker know?"

"No, they do not. If they do, they haven't said anything."

"Why haven't you said anything to your friends?"

"Because they have their stuff and I have mine."

"That makes a lot of since, Samantha. Also, I'm very proud that you are aiming so high and knowing the risk of being rejected."

"I applied to not as elite colleges as well, they are all good colleges, but I'm hoping to get into Princeton."

"Your father went to Princeton."

"I know. That's why I want to go there"

"Your father would be so happy to hear that you want to go to the same school as he did." My mom looked at me with this very content, happy, look. I smiled at her. "What are you thinking about going into?"

"Biology."

"That is very interesting. Why?"

"I'm taking A.P biology now and I love the class. It is so interesting and fascinating."

"I did not know that you were taking an advance placement class."

"I'm taking three advance placement classes, biology included."

"What classes are they?"

"English and Calculus. All of my classes next year are going to be advance placement."

"Why take so many advance placement classes? Why take them at all?"

"Because I am bored, intellectually anyway."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were taking the more challenging classes?"

"Because I thought you knew already. I thought the school sent out schedules of what the students were taking to their parents."

"That makes since."

My stomach growled, telling me that I was still hungry. I had a small plate, I was going to get more food but my mother kept asking me questions. I didn't mind, actually I encourage it because it shows that my parents are getting involved in my life in a good way. "I'm getting more food." I stated, then got up and went back to the buffet and made myself a heartier plate. I came back to the table and sat down. I took a bite of food, and I realized that my mom wasn't here. My heart fell; I looked around with widened eyes. Where was my mom? Where did she go? Within seconds she came back. "Where did you go?" I asked immediately.

"Morning sickness. Well, more like all day sickness."

I chuckled once at her comment. "Are you alright? We can do this a different day." I said with a sadness and concern clearly in my voice.

My mom smiled at me. "It is alright. When you become a mom, having morning sickness will not slow you down."

"I don't to have kids until I'm out of college and have a steady job."

"All females plan that."

"I figured so."

"Are you having sex?" I stared at my mom with wide eyes and in utter shock. This is so not like her.

"I'm still a virgin mom." I mumbled.

"Good. Sex should between a man and a woman, after they are wed." My mother said and she went back to eating.

Wow. Weird. That was probably the only two things that did not stick to me that my parents tried to teach me.

We finished our plates, in silence, mom paid the bill, in silence, we left in silence, and she drove us someplace, in silence. Whatever happened to our weird but lively conversation we were having back at the restaurant. Well, it was more like an interrogation, a more friendly interrogation, but still an interrogation.

I stared out the window, not really paying any attention to where we were going. Then an idea popped into my brain. "When will I learn how to drive?" I asked.

"That was going to be a surprise when we got home. But you'll be starting drivers education next week."

"That is pretty sweet. Thank you."

After that, we were silent again and I went back to staring out the window.

It felt like forever when my mother finally spoke, "Samantha, we are here." Didn't she say that exact same line when we got to the restaurant? Now I looked out the window and actually paid attention to what was outside. It was the mall from two towns over, the largest closest mall to Amity Park, besides Amity Park Mall itself.

"Okay, why are we here?" I asked, looking at my mom with curiosity.

"It has better stores than the mall in Amity Park." She answered nonchalantly. But I had a hunch that she took us here so I didn't run into anyone I knew from school.

"That makes since." And it truly does.

"Let's go and have a ball!" My mother said in an overly cherry tone. She got out and I followed suit. We walked awkwardly, well awkwardly to me, to inside the mall. No one from Casper High goes to this mall; it's a two hour drive to here; not exactly an easy trip to make for after school hangout. I seriously think my mother choose this one because of the distance.

There was a directory very close to the entrance, which was pretty cool. It seems like you need a directory for the directories in most malls.

"How do you want to go about this?" My mother asked.

I looked at the directory and thought for a moment. "I was thinking we start from the second floor, at the this end, and hit all the clothing stores and beauty store from up there to the other side, then we hit the food court for an energy boost of nutrition, then make our back here doing the same thing as before."

"That makes a lot of since, when we finished we don't have to travel far for our car."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

My mother and I chuckled.

Then we headed upstairs and started doing what we planned to do. Most of this end was for men, athletics or for kids, so that was kind of a bust. However, we "struck gold" at the other end. Unfortunately for me, it was all "fashionable" clothing. It wouldn't have been so bad, if my mother didn't have me try on every single dress, top and matching skirt in all the stores we hit. Mom promised me a compromise between our two tastes. So far, nothing. Except the last store, _Serenity_, it was called. It had this "little black dress". When I put it on, I felt sexy. I know clothes are not the ones that make you who you are, they just represent who you are, but I felt sexy in it.

I did not want my mom to say no to this, so while I was undressing I said, "mom, I want this dress."

"Good. I was hoping you liked it."

I finished getting undressed and then redressed in what I came wearing. I held the dress in my arms as I came out. My mother was smiling at me.

"Mmmm. Interesting choice. Now we need shoes and a some make up to go along with this."

Getting this is stuff is a want, not a need. "I have the eyeliner already." I only agreed to this so I could spend some quality time with my mom before she gets busy with the baby, while pregnant and after the baby is born.

"What about blush, eye shadow, and lipstick that is not black?"

"I don't have any of those then."

"Goody."

I got the outfit that I was looking for, but I ended up getting three more complete outfits, before lunch, with matching shoes and purses, and make up to go with each individual outfit. That is wasteful but my mom was happy to be getting this stuff for me so it was all good.

When we got to the food court, we looked at each other, exchanging disturbing looks, and then leaving the mall entirely. We ended up going to some Caribbean restaurant for food; with our current purchases in the trunk of the car. I personally would have liked to go to Wendy's or someplace like that. However, I would like to see my mother happy. Again, she gotten something with meat; I stuck with a salad.

"Samantha, I like the dresses that you picked out. They are elegant and sophisticated for a young woman." My mother said completely out of the blue. We were sitting in complete silence.

"Thank you, mom."

"Do you know what young Fenton has planned?"

"Nope, he's keeping it extremely tight lipped about it. However, everything else he is extremely chatty."

"Do you two hold hands and _kiss_ in public?" My mother had a very hard time saying the word "kiss". She must be dying on the inside just thinking about me growing up or the thought of me kissing Danny.

"No. We are in a very awkward phase right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are best friends and now we are starting to date. We don't know how to hold ourselves in public. However, we both agree to keep whatever we have on the down low."

"Why keep it from everyone?" My mother was legitly curious about this. Her expression said it all.

"Because our peers easily turn on each other and we didn't want to be pushed or threatened or bullied into something that both Danny and I are not ready for."

"That is very mature of the two of you."

"Thank you." I said as out food arrived. I thanked the pretty waitress and she left. We ate what we ordered while having a light conversation. When we finished, we headed back to the mall. Before my mother got out of the car, I said something that I would only admit to Danny. "Mom, I'm only going to say this once and if anyone asks, I'll deny it. I am having a great time with you."

My mother smiled warmly at me. Then we got out of the car and went back inside. We went to the opposite side of the mall; there was a Victoria's Secret. I blushed but went in. "Samantha, what are you doing?"

"Curiosity got the better of me." I answered. My mother quickly followed.

"I've never been in here."

"Neither have I." I said honestly.

I looked around, not sure what do with myself; my mother had the same look. Then a sales representative came up to us. "What are you two ladies looking for?" She asked.

"I am not sure." I answered for the both of us.

"I was thinking about getting something special for my husband for our anniversary."

"And with that, I'll leave you two ladies to be." I said and walked away. I walked around the store, looking at all the different bras and panties they had. I saw some babydoll items that were super adorable and super sexy and wanted to get some of the ones they had. I didn't care that they were not "goth". I grabbed a few different ones that I loved to try on. I quickly located the dressing room and saw my mother holding a bright red set of a bra and matching panties. "That would look good on you."

"Samantha, do not tell your father that I'm allowing you to be in this store and that I let you try to those one and possibly get them. I will get them for you, if you answer this one question." My mother was looking super flustered.

"Shoot."

"Are you getting that for Daniel?"

My face burned so hard that I think you could have had a fried an egg on my face. "I was not thinking of Danny when I saw these. I thought "these are cute" when I saw them."

"If you like the way they are on you, then I shall get them."

"Three?" A sales representative asked me.

"Yes." I answered far to quickly.

"First time in here?" She asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" I asked.

"All the first timers are always super nervous and blushing." She turned around and grabbed a 'one' and a 'three' off of the wall. "Follow me." She walked down to the end of dressing room and put each number in a different room. "Enjoy." She walked off.

I went into the room with the three in it and closed the door and locked it. I breathed in deeply. I exhaled deeply. I got undress and put on the light pink babydoll first.

"I need your opinion Samantha." My mother's voice came.

"And I need yours!" I said back.

I stepped out of the dressing room and say my mother. "You should seriously get that." My mother and I said at the same time, pointing to each other. We exchanged surprised looks, and then we burst into laughter.

When we calmed down my mother spoke; "Sam," she never calls me that. "today has been a wonderful day. I wished we had more days like this one."

Tears formed in my eyes. "Mom." It was all I could say. I couldn't look at her. She did a motherly thing and she hugged me and I hugged back. We stayed like this for a brief moment and then we went into our dressing room. I got dressed in my clothes. I had the pink in one hand the other two in the other; when I left the dressing room area, I out the other two on the rack. Eventually, my mom came out and smiled softly at me.

We silently went up to the cashier and my mom paid for the items that we tried on.

"Where to now?" My mom asked.

"I don't know."

"How about we go home and watch a movie?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea! What movie would you like to see?" I spoke as we headed towards the car, ignoring all the other "in fashion" clothing stores.

"I was thinking the Matrix."

"Seriously!?" I looked at my mother in completely disbelief. I would have pegged her as someone who loves "Titanic" or "The Notebook".

"I love that movie. The special effects are absolutely amazing." My mother's face told me that she was completely serious in what she just said. Maybe I am related to my parents after all, well, at least my mother anyway.

"I completely agree."

ZzZzZzZz

**I was so going to make this chapter like five more pages longer. I'm using Word. It's a decent length chapter. I ended it like I did because a) it would have been a boring drag on chapter after "I completely agree"; b) it felt like it should have ended there, a good ending; c) I'm sex deprived at the moment and at any moment I would have made those two have sex. Creepy as hell; good thing I ended it.**

**Anywho, please review. Thank you if you do :3**


	6. Bouncing Back and Other Things

**So, um chapter six is upon us.**

**I still can't get over that people like this, it is very surreal.**

**Thank you all.**

**Hellbreaker: **I love your name. Thank you. I was hoping "Shopping and Other Things" was a cute chapter . . . for others, I mean. Also, I do not care that you use another chapter to review a chapter, just tell me like you did. I am going to have the rest of the Fenton's find out about Jazz and Vlad. I am also going to use that line. It is an excellent line. I will credit you. I think Jack will be happy that his daughter is with a good man but pissed off that his best friend is that man.

**sammansonrepilica: **I shall! I feel bad that it may take a while!

**RevenantBlue: **Thank you. I try to write to the best of my ability. Also, I will never explain it in the story but the reason why Sam's mother is being so mature and motherly is because of her pregnancy. She isn't consciously aware that because of her pregnancy she wants to bond with her first born. She's being mature because of the pregnancy; again, it is not consciously. She needs to eat right, exercise in the right way, and take the proper dosage of medicine to not harm the baby, that is consciously, but that is reflecting in the rest of her life. Since she is excepting her hormones are everywhere and she misses Sam and wants to bond with her. I know that you were not asking about that, but I just wanted to let you know why.

**SuperGeorgia: **Thank you.

**TheAngelofIego: **Thank you.

**Please review. Thank you if you do.**

**So I think I'm going to do Jazz's story line for a while, I thought I would just write that one chapter. But at the current moment I'm feeling very uninspired to write the other part of the story. My logic is that if I write this, then I'll get some spark of inspiration. Hopefully my muse will allow me to access the creativity :3**

**Reviews please and thank you.**

ZzZzZzZz Jazz

Chapter Six. Bouncing Back and Other Things

A few weeks had gone by since the incident at the gynecologist; Jazz did not know what was going to happen between Vladimir and herself. He was there, at the apartment, but he wasn't truly there. Then again, neither was she. She felt like she had betrayed him. She felt a monster. Her body betrayed her and took a precious being away from them both. She hated herself. She hated what her body did to her. Her and Vladimir. She hated the woman who pushed her. Most of all she was so scared of losing Vladimir.

The nights that Vladimir was gone, she cried herself to sleep. Not only for the baby that she had lost but for what seemed like a now decaying weird relationship.

The gynecologist told her that she was going to miscarry anyway because of where the baby was, but he woman just triggered it sooner. She had to explain this because her lawyer told her to and because the woman could counter sue Jazz. Despite the risks of being counters sued for whatever the woman may want, Jazz still wanted to go through with it. All Jazz really wanted from her was a simple apology and for her to go through at least six months of intensive behavioral therapy, but that was to her and her diary only. The apology was already on the record. Vladimir was not in the lawsuit because he didn't want Danny or any other Fenton to know about him and her. Jazz agreed that was the best. That conversation was one of the few times that Vladimir had talked to her.

School was her distraction; she spent more time on homework and studying than she normally would have done. After her final class of the day, she would be at one of her schools libraries, studying one thing or another, or reading a book she has never heard of until then. She would stay until closing. It was a distraction. A good distraction. She knew she had to confront Vladimir about the thing that was distancing them, but she couldn't emotionally handle it at the moment. She doesn't think that she could ever handle it. But she needed to. They both needed to.

"Jazz, the library will be closing in about ten minutes." One of the elder librarians, who came to know Jazz well, spoke to her.

Jazz looked up, "thank you."

She nodded and walked away, pushing a cart.

Jazz sighed. Distraction over. The book that she was reading was good, but long. She always finished the books that she picked out, but not this one. Jazz decided to check it out. She went up to the librarian at the front counter.

"May I help you Jazz?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, I want to check this out, please."

"With pleasure. Student I.D card and book, please." Jazz handed the book to the librarian and then proceeded to go through her messenger bag for her wallet, and quickly found it; she opened it and took out her student I.D. The elderly librarian did her thing and handed back the book and Jazz's I.D. "It is due back next week, but I have a feeling that I'll be seeing it tomorrow or the following day." Her smile was buoyant and friendly. Jazz gave her a half hearted smile in return. She felt so dead inside. As she began to walk off, the librarian stopped her. "Jazz, you always seem so distant. What have you been through recently?"

Jazz bit her lip as she looked at her feet. "I miscarried."

"Oh, dear. That is something no woman should ever go through." The librarian looked shocked and sad. "But Jazz, honey, don't let it rule your life. It is a terrible thing but it shouldn't let it consume your life."

"I know that and I want to apply it to my life."

"But what is stopping you."

Jazz felt really embarrassed as to why she hasn't really moved on. "I don't know how."

The librarian smiled. "No one does. They just do. Go home and start living your life the way that you've always done." She advised.

"Thank you." Jazz smiled. She nodded and Jazz left the library. Jazz felt a new found hope in her. The only time she felt like this was when Danny was about to cheat on the C.A.T's and he did not. She had trusted her younger brother, and she wanted to world for him, she had never thought that he would cheat.

Jazz sighed out loud. That was when she realized she no idea where she was. She looked behind her, and the scene was unfamiliar to her. This wasn't a good place either; buildings were boarded up, falling apart, and tagged. She must've taken a wrong turn. Panic overcame her. She was never this irresponsible. Her hearted tightened while it sped up. She swallowed. The street lights were out, and the moon was a waning crescent.

"You look lost little girl?" A thug looking guy came walking up to her. More of people who looked like thugs were coming up to her, all male. She swallowed again.

"I, I'm not. I just got turned around a little. I can find my way around." Fear was clearly in her voice. She was trying to sound confident, but failed at doing so. She was scared. Only once did she ever felt this afraid before; it was when Dark Danny had them tied to the Nasty Burgers boiler and it was about to explode.

"Let us, help you." He offered, but there was a look in his eyes that freaked Jazz out. Ghosts she could handle, living, she could not. Even though she had training, all her training went out the window. Her flight or right response kicked in and it was to run and run far.

"No, thank you." Fear still in her voice.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let us help you. Maybe we can rock your world." Another male said. Thanks to the little moonlight she did have she could see the lust was in his eyes. Jazz swallowed again.

Then someone grabbed her arm but she kicked him in the stomach and took off running in the direction that was the quickest way out; whoever they were, they were surrounding her. As she was about to exit the semi circle, someone grabbed her hand, hard, causing her to fall to the ground, landing on her back. She hit her head hard against the pavement. The pain shot through her, but it wasn't anything like that of a miscarriage. She kicked the guy who grabbed her in the leg, he screamed and let go of Jazz, and she somehow got herself up, but another brute cut her at the side of her stomach. She ran, and ran hard. She turned down an alley, and then down another. She ended up in another street. They knew this area better than she did; they caught up with her. She knew that if she screamed, no one would 'hear' her. She took off again, now she was really lost. Jazz wished that Danny was here to save her. Then she realized that she had another halfa on speed dial, who was much closer. She took out her cell phone as she ran.

"Pick up," She whispered. Fear pouring out of her. The thugs were creeping up on her. She thought they were doing that to feel and be completely defenseless. Voicemail. Damn!

"The police will never help you!" One of them yelled.

"Vlad help!" She whispered. "I don't know where I am. Please. Help." Without ending the call, she put her phone in her pocket as Jazz ran down another alley, but it was a dead end. They had quickly surrounded her. She went to the other end of the alley. There were no fire escapes, there were no ladders. Jazz was in danger. She swallowed. She winched at her side. She turned around and there was no chance of escape.

Then the thugs pounced, attacking Jazz. She tried blocking them out. She closed her eyes, tried putting herself into a fetal position. She heard her own clothes being torn and ripped. She wanted them to stop. The beating she was taking was too much. She thought she'd pass out.

_Vlad where are you!?_

Then the pain stopped, and she heard a male screams through her covered ears. She opened her eyes, as they readjusted, she saw that Vlad was in his ghost form and was beating the thugs up. Relief, appreciation, and several other emotions were bubbling over inside of her. She slowly got up. Jazz used the brick wall for support, she was dizzy and nauseous, and in extreme pain, as Vlad let the 'leader' fall to the ground. He looked pissed off. He felt like he could rip the heads off all of these sorry excuse of men. But all that melted when his eyes landed on Jazz, nothing but love and concern. He flew over to her

"I need to get you to the hospital." He whispered, as he held back the tears.

Jazz fell into him. He caught her. She began to cry. "I just want to go home."

"I'll take you back to Amity Park, then." His voice sounded so disappointed. But Jazz didn't take note, all that mattered was that she was holding him.

Jazz looked up at him. "No, not there." She whispered, tears flooding down her face.

"Then where?" Vladimir asked concern clearly in his voice.

"The apartment, that is home." Jazz whispered.

Vladimir carefully picked her up, and flew her back to where she lived. She arms were wrapped around Vladimir's neck as her head rested her arm. Vladimir could feel her eyes staring at him. He was relieved that she was alive. But he wanted to kill those bastards, he could of. But he didn't. He couldn't. Not in front of Jazz.

He went through the walls, and gently, let her go to her feet. She stared at him with a looked that Vladimir never saw before. He went back into his human form, something that was automatic. He was getting hard. Why was he? Especially of what had just happened. How was he hard? Why was he hard? Then he realized that Jazz was leading them to the bed.

"We shouldn't. Not with just happened."

Jazz begged with her eyes. "Please." She whispered. "Please." Vladimir gave into his desires and lusts and he lavished her. There was no regret, even in the following morning. There was no regret.

Vlad was the first to wake and he noticed that Jazz was one top of him, with his arms wrapped around her small frame. Even though it was a horrible experience and pain, Vladimir couldn't help but think that this was probably what they needed to get back to how it was before, maybe even more. He hoped for more. He didn't understand why he was falling for Jazz. Yeah, she was smart and beautiful. He asked her because she looked so much like Maddie, but it wasn't that anymore. At first when we saw Jazz, he saw Maddie, now Maddie was Maddie and Jazz was Jazz. She was different from that of her mother in so many ways. Vladimir kissed the top of Jazz's head.

"Huh?" Jazz mumbled as she looked up to Vladimir. "Morning." She slurred.

"Morning hun. How'd you sleep?"

"The best in weeks." Jazz spoke groggily. She curled up more, if that was even possible, to Vladimir.

Vladimir smiled at Jazz. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmmm. Food."

"I know food, bur what kind of food."

"The edible kind." Vladimir smiled at Jazz's answer.

"Okay, edible. What edible foods do you desire right now?"

"Mmmm. Waffles and fried eggs with a spicy sausage."

"Sounds delicious."

"It sounds delicious to me too. But I'll cook it later; I want to stay like this a little bit longer."

"As do I."

Jazz reached up and kissed Vladimir on the lips; he kissed back. When Vladimir was about to pull away, because he thought Jazz was going to do the same thing, Jazz's tongue pushed up against his lips, asking permission to enter. This shocked him. He opened his mouth to let her enter. She felt around. This was odd for Jazz, the texture and the taste of his mouth, but she loved the sensation. Vladimir started feeling up her tongue and then slithered into her mouth. A minute after Jazz started Vladimir pulled back and started nibbling on her neck. Jazz gasped.

With a surprised to both parties, Vladimir had somehow managed to get Jazz on her back and him on top of her without any effort or injury.

Jazz flushed as she looked Vladimir in the eye, begging him to fuck her. He didn't want to, he wanted to tease her and play with her more, but his own sexual desires gave in and he lavished her once more.

**ZzZzZzZzZz**

**School is a love hate thing for me. I love learning but I hate that I'm always mentally exhausted and my creativity is constantly depleted. It took me almost a month to write this chapter. A freakin' month! Good thing school is almost over; I'm taking two seven week courses, then I'm freeee!**

**Please and thank you for your reviews!**


	7. Roses and Other Things

**Chapter Seven! Whoot!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! You guess make me so happy with them!**

**So some of y'all are a little creep out or disturbed or whatever emotion that you are feeling with my shipping of Jazz and Vladimir. I completely understand why you guys feel the way you do. I was going for a shock factor with them. I do not really ship them. But thank you all for sticking with it, it means a lot to me. **

**RevenantBlue: Thank you. Saying that I portray Jazz and Vlad brilliantly reflects how well of a writer I am. So it is an amazing compliment. Thank you. You will hear more of Danny and Tucker, and even chapters in their perspective. Also, the reason why you couldn't review chapter six was because the chapter had replaced the previous chapter (that was me warning all of you about the move and school and the delay for the story) and you had already reviewed for the chapter. That is why you couldn't review.**

**darkangeloflove15: Thank you.**

**ShadowDragon357: I have a little nod to you in a little bit in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Yay! Another student among us! I will write in when the Fenton family finds out about Vladimir and Jazz. I never thought about that until you, and I think someone else, mentioned it, so it was another plot point that I am working on now thanks to you (and whomever mentioned it before).**

**Hellbreaker: Reading your review made me cough up my soup (I'm currently sick). Thank you o much! You and ShadowDragon357 made my day (every person who reviews, good or bad, makes my day, you two just made it better).**

**Just so y'all know, Jazz did not sustain any serious injuries, she did not get a concussion or broken bones. Just bruises and cuts.**

**This Danny and Sam's first date so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**Reviews please and thank you! They seriously do make my day!**

**ZzZzZzZ**

Chapter Seven. Roses and Other Things

"Danny," I whispered. I could feel my body heating up; my desires were bubbling over.

"Samantha." He whispered in my ear from behind, one of his fingers ran up spine. I shivered at his voice and by this small but huge turn on movement. I could feel him unclasping my bra claps with one hand, while his other hand stroked my spinal column down, with the back of his hand, with the back of his hand, until he reach the rim of my panties. With his palm on my back now, he reached into them, rubbing my ass, and then he stuck one of his fingers into my vagina. "You are so wet." He whispered in my ear, his voice seductive sounding. He started playing with my breast, realizing that he completely removed my bra. He nibbled on my ear lope as he started playing with my clit, while the other hand was still playing with my breast. He kept rubbing it with a gentle forcefulness that I was absolutely loving and my body was reacting to Danny's touch. Quickly, I had cummed all over Danny's hand. He pulled his hand out of my panties, he ripped them off, bent me over, and started fucking me hard. He was fast and deep. I held onto my ankles to balance myself. Again, I quickly climax and I cum everywhere. I felt Danny hitting his climax, and I felt him cum inside of me. "That was awesome, Sam."

I woke up with a started. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding hard and fast in my chest. I was hot and moist everywhere. Then I realized that my legs felt wet. I throw the sheets aside and my legs were wet with cum. I had orgasmed in my sleep. However something looked odd in the dark. I reached, over and turned on the lamp. When I looked back over, my cum was also mixed with blood.

Fuck my life.

I started my fucking period.

With a groan, I got up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, while it was heating up, I went in search of new underwear and pajama's. When I scavenged some, I went back into the bathroom; I hopped into the shower, and did my shower ritual.

I couldn't believe that I cummed in my sleep. It never happened to be before. I had woken up wet before, many times in fact, but never orgasming in my sleep. It was an odd experience. I wanted Danny, in many ways, sexual being one of them. I wasn't sure how I felt about the dream. How will be around Danny today, especially after now? Oh shit! Today's our date! Maybe I can squeeze in a nap after school before our date, if I need one that is. Or maybe skip lunch and sleep then, if I need one.

When I was through with the shower, I dried myself and got dressed in the clean clothes, putting a pad on my panties. I walked out of the bathroom while I stretched my arms above my head and then yawned. I looked at my alarm clock; I had twenty minutes left before it would have went off. What should I do now? Reset my alarm and try to catch some for z's? If I did, dad would come in here and wake me up.

I physically and mentally cringed when I remember what he had said when mom and I got back from our awesome Saturday together.

"_You two were very wasteful. Samantha, you have plenty of clothes in your room that you could have easily used." He said as he barely looked at what we bought, which was about four, barely full, bags each. I rolled my eyes as he went back to looking at his day old newspaper._

"_Only half of this is Samantha's!" My mother spoke above her normal volume, which was yelling in her eyes. "We had a good time. We bonded."_

"_You two were wasteful." He said, completely ignoring his wife._ _He thought it was wasteful; says the person who_ needed_ to have a bowling alley in basement and, also_, needed_ to have a home theater, and, also _needs_ to redo the kitchen every six months. We got a few extra clothes; they are not going to waste! Between him and Tucker I don't know who is worse! But they must have their reasons for their current attitude. I don't know what the hell is going on with the two of them._

"_You are being an ass." Both my dad and I looked my mom with utter disbelief. My mom _never_ swears._

"_Sweety."_

"_Don't you 'Sweety' me! This little time we have with our daughter is the time we need to spend with our daughter. Before long she is off to college and she'll get her dream job and live out her life how she wants to. If we ignore her, or treat her like an imbecile, we may lose her forever. Getting these clothes are not wasteful, we can always donate what we no longer wear, like we have been."_

_She took all of the bags that we brought and left. I stared at my dad who stared at me in utter disbelief. I felt what was on his face; I left the room I quickly caught up to my mom. "That was amazing." I said. _

"_My hormones have been so wacky because of the pregnancy."_

"_Yes, blame it on the hormones. Mom that was still awesome, hormones or not."_

"_Yeah, you are right. I don't understand why he's acting like this at all."_

"_Neither do I."_

After that I saw my mom in a whole new light; it had given me newfound respect for her. I've always respected her, as my mother, but nothing more; just an average housewife. After that, I respected her as someone who was strong and independent. I caught myself smiling at the memory of how badass my mother was, and quickly tried to correct myself but I couldn't stop smiling.

I decided on just getting ready for school now; so I took off my pajamas and put on my usual school outfit and hairstyle. Mom said that I had to take shower after school for my date and that my curfew was eleven. Cool on her part because my normal curfew is ten on school nights. I proceeded to do my make up how I normally did it. I was slightly nervous of what my mom was going to do to my face. I hope she doesn't make me look like Edward Cullen ejaculated onto my face with glitter. I would rather be in the gaudiest girly dress than have my face looking like that.

I started heading downstairs as silently as I could; I wanted to make some tea as a pick me up instead of using coffee as my pick me up. I didn't really need it, but I just wanted something to do besides sit in my room and stare at the walls. Or ceiling.

When I got to the kitchen, I started making the tea, which consistent of actually boiling water in a little tea pot. It was a small, but cute, green pot. Grandma gave it to me for Christmas. I have an awesome Grandma. I love her. Again, I caught myself smiling. I forced myself to keep frowning, but it was difficult.

I sat down at the breakfast table and sipped at my tea. What does Danny have planned for tonight? I hope Danny likes what I will be wearing tonight. I hope tonight goes well. Where is Danny going to take me? I wonder how Jazz is doing. I haven't spoken to her in a while. Maybe we can start a pen pal thing. It'll be convenient for her if we did do that. We did start off rocky but she did become a good female friend. I should ask Danny for her address. I wonder what he'll think of that. I wonder how Danny and Tucker are doing. Did they patch things up? Are they getting worse? What is up with Tucker? Why is Tucker acting so weird? Is something wrong? Is he acting different at home? Did his parents actually put him on medication like they always threatened?

"You are up early." Came my father's voice, breaking through my train of thoughts.

"I had a weird dream and then I realized I started my period while I was asleep. So I hopped in the shower to clean up."

"Okay, I get the picture." I think all men hate when women speak of when their Aunt Flow comes to town once a month. I wonder if I can talk about Riding the Cotton Pony to Danny. "Do you want something to eat?"

"What are you going to have?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Never mind then."

"What? They are good for you."

"They are animals. They should not be eaten."

He rolled his eyes. "Your loss."

My gain, actually. I wasn't going to be putting unhealthy animal fat into my body. I got up, with my now empty tea cup in tow, and went over to the counter and made myself breakfast; which was just a gluten free, vegetarian approved, cereal and I poured myself another cup of tea. I went over to the table, and sat across from my dad, since he took the seat that I was sitting at; he had just put his mug for his coffee and his silverware at the seat. It was now 'his'. I ate while I heard my dad cook his food. I quickly finished the cereal and tea, putting the dishes in the sink. In silence, I made my lunch, and then going back into my room; putting my lunch in my backpack.

I so much time on my hands right now, I didn't know what to do with myself; this was an odd sensation. What should I do? I get all of my homework done the night before, I ate, I showered, and I'm dressed, what now? Watch mindless TV? Or I could watch the news. Then I remembered that I don't trust TV news.

"Uhm?" I mumbled as I looked around my room.

And then my uterus attacked me and I crippled over from the pain. I fucking hate periods. I don't really hate periods, I don't mind them; but I hate the cramps. When the crippling pain subsided a little, I got up and went into the bathroom; I went through one of the drawers in my bathroom and found the Midol box. I popped out two and swallowed them as I turned on the sink. I sipped some water from the faucet and turned it off. I hope that the Midol kicks in soon. I knew that it wouldn't, but I had hoped it to be.

I sighed. My alarm clock went off. "Oh joy." I went back into my room and turned it off. I flopped onto my bed; burying my face into a pillow. The cramps remained, they just varied in intensity. Why did I have to start my period today?

"Sam, dear?" My mother's voice shocked me so much that I fell out of bed.

"Yes, mom?" I asked back as I climbed back onto my bed.

She stepped into my room fully. "I was wondering, how are you feeling about going on that date with Daniel?"

"Right now, I'm irked about it."

"Why are you irked?"

"Because I started my period a little while ago."

"Oh dear!" She looked worried. "I hope you are still up for wearing that dress."

"I hope so too. It's a nice dress. But I did take some Midol just now. So it might help."

"It helps me."

We both chuckled.

"Besides your period starting, how are you feeling?"

"I'm excited and nervous."

She smiled at me; it was a very motherly smile. "How I felt when your father took me out on our first date."

"What did he do and where did he take you?"

"He took me on a very romantic picnic." I looked at my mother with fascination. "He took me to Lake Eerie, and we were on a cliff, during the sunset; the meal was simple but delicious. We watched the sunset together and talked."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just stared at my mother.

"I was so nervous for the date that I had spent ten hours getting ready for the date."

"Is that why you are so eager to help me with this date?"

"Yes, because I have been there. Before I forget, try to get as much of your homework done before the date."

"That was my plan to begin with."

"Good." My mother smiled at me, there was a hint of pride in her eyes.

I looked at my alarm clock. I had another half an hour before I had to leave for school. "Mom, I want you to ask you something kind of personal."

She looked a little confused. "What is Sam?"

"I'm not planning on having sex tonight, I've been thinking about this for a while, but does it hurt?"

"What hurts?"

"Having sex." I looked at my mom. She looked a bit horrified that I asked. "I'm not going to have it tonight or anytime soon. If Danny doesn't respect that, then we are through." My mom became relaxed as soon as I said that.

"It is going to hurt the first time that you do have sex; even the second time, possibly the third time too." I looked at my mother horrified. "Your vagina will expand and become use to having sex, no more pain once our vagina is use to it."

There was a moment of silence between us. She was finished and I was collecting my thoughts.

"I was not expecting that."

"Expecting what?"

"An honest answer like that."

"Why were you not?"

"Because whenever I bring up anything sex related you and dad are all hush hush about it and say 'don't have sex until you are married'."

"That was your father's idea, being hush hush about it."

"I can tell." I looked at my alarm clock again. It was time for me to go. I got out of bed and grabbed my backpack. "I would love to stay and chat but school is a callin'."

My mother laughed. "Of course." We walked out of my room together, but we parted ways after that. I assumed she went to the bathroom while I went to the front door.

That was were I had an amazing surprise. Danny was there. I had the urge to run up to him and hug him like a girly girlfriend, but all I did was smile. "Hey. This is a surprise." I said.

"I wanted to surprise you with this."

"Huh?"

He held out his hand which had a black rose. "I, um, know red roses are romantic, but I thought you wouldn't go for red, so, um, I got a black one instead." His face was flustered as his blush was growing more red.

I flushed along with him. "Thank you. It was very sweet of you." I said truthfully. I took the black rose from his and smelled it. The rose was real.

"You're welcome. So, um, let's walk to school now. Or else we are going to be late."

"That is very true." We took off towards the school. "How are things between you and Tucker?" I asked.

"I think things have somehow gotten worse."

This shocked me to no end. "How?"

"I'm not sure. I was talking to Tucker and all of a sudden he flips out on me and calls me a back stabbing rapist."

I stared at Danny in utter shock. What the fuck was going on with Tucker. "What the fuck? What were you guys talking about?"

"We talked about his behavior with you, we sorted that out, and then we talked about Pokémon. During that conversation was when he flipped out."

"I'm worried about him."

"I tried many times to make contact with Tucker, even trying to Skype him, but he sent me a text and it said that I was a jackass and that he no longer wants to speak to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." He took out his phone and went through it. He handed it to me. I looked at it, it read it was from Tucker. _Dearest Danny, you are a total jackass with whom I know longer want to be on any speaking terms._

"That is fucked up." I said as I handed his phone back to Danny.

"I don't know what is going on with him. I am so worried for him."

I didn't get it. Tucker, personality wise, was being the complete opposite of himself. We were all close but now, he's being a douchebag towards us. Was this he was jealous that we were 'dating'? If that was the case, then why didn't he act spiteful before?

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked.

"Tucker and why he could be acting like this."

"I spent all weekend thinking about that. It just gave me a headache."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I smelled my rose again. It smelled rosy. "I really love this rose." I felt Danny looking at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." We soon arrived at school and we had about ten minutes left to kill. "I have to go look something up for my history class. I'll see you soon. Okay?" He looked at me, he was asking if he could walk me to class.

"Okay." I smiled softly at him.

He smiled back and then walked away and disappeared into the school.

Just as I was about to go sit under my favorite tree, Tucker walked by. "Hey Tucker." I said as I grabbed his arm.

He yanked it away. "Stay away from me you stupid little whore." He lashed out venomously. What the fuck is going here!?

He stomped away. I stood there mortified.

I stood there until the bell rung and I went into the building towards my first class, which ticked by very, very slowly. When the bell finally rung, I nearly ran out of the room but I didn't do so. I walked out once the flood of people diluted. Waiting for me with a smile was Danny.

"Guess what Tucker said to me." I said, not really looking forward to how Danny might react.

"What?" He looked anxious.

"'Stay away from me you stupid little whore.'"

Danny stared at me. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Damn." His hands clenched into fists and he looked down; his messy black hair hiding his face.

"C'mon, or else we'll both be late."

Danny half heartily smiled at me; I smiled back. We started walking but it was in silence. I knew why he didn't want to start a conversation, we were both thinking about Tucker. What was up with our best friend? We were at my next class next.

Danny looked at me with a look that reminded me of a puppy. "Sorry."

"For what?" I asked. I think I knew what he was apologizing for.

"For not having a conversation."

I knew it. "I understand. We both have a lot to worry about." Tucker.

"See you after class?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you." He walked away; I watched him until I could no longer see him. His body language suggested that he was sad. Tucker.

I went into my class, ignored everyone, and sat down in the front. Tucker was sitting in the back. The bell rung. I started doodling in my note book because the teacher was not here yet.

"Nice rose, Sam." It was Dash's voice.

I looked up, not sure what to expect. "Thank you."

"Who's funeral did you go to get that?" He asked, laughing. I heard several people chuckle behind me.

"Your mother's."

"What? My mom isn't dead."

I remained silent. Where was the teacher?

"Why so silent Sam?"

Ignore him.

"Nothing to say little goth girl?"

Just ignore him.

He took the rose.

"No!" I half shouted as I got up and tried to get the rose from him. He was too big. "It's mine."

"You have to reach for it."

I couldn't reach for it at all. "Dash, give it back." I said harshly. I acted tough but I wanted to cry on the inside. "Danny gave it to me."

"Ooooh! The nerds are finally getting together." He laughed and I heard his 'friends' laugh as well. "this is what I think of you two."

He threw the rose on the ground, away from me; Dash pushed me back into my seat, hard. Before I could even get up he was stomping on it and twisting his foot like you would to a bug. Almost the entire class was laughing, the only person who wasn't laughing was a fellow nerd but I couldn't remember his name. Tucker was laughing.

"Nice one Dash!" Tucker shouted while still laughing.

I tried not to cry. Danny gave me that rose. He specially got it for me. He wanted me to have it. I looked at Dash, tears free flowing down now. I went down the nearly destroyed rose and picked up all petals that are now fallen off. I went back to my desk. I took out a random book from my backpack and put each individual petal between two pages every twelve pages or so, even the broken stem.

Everyone was still laughing.

Tucker was talking to Dash about something; he was getting into the 'cool' crowd now.

"Calm down. Calm down. Whatever joke is so funny needs to be said after class now." The teacher finally arrived. I put the book back into my backpack. Class happened and I was numb. I didn't know what we discussed or if there was even homework. I didn't care. I couldn't believe that Tucker just stood back and let that happen. He laughed along. Why?

The bell rung and I slowly packed up my things. "Sam," the teacher said my name. "are you alright?"

I shrugged.

"I hope you get better. There is no homework."

"Thanks." I said as I left the classroom. I saw Danny and then he embraced me with a hug. The numbness had melted away. I held him back. This is what I needed. This was what I wanted. When we let go of each other, we held each other's hand and we walked in silence to my next class. People stared but I didn't care. People whispered but I didn't care.

When we reached my next class, Danny said "Tucker is becoming an ass."

"I agree."

"I'll meet you at lunch." He said his voice reassuring."

"See you there." I smiled at him. He smiled back and then took off for his class. Our classes were on the opposite ends of the school. He must go ghost and phase through the walls to his classes on time. I went into the classroom and sat down.

I really needed a hug and Danny was the right person to give it.

Whatever the fuck is going on with Tucker, I'm going to ignore. If he needs me, he knows where to find me.

The bell rung and the teacher walked through the door while it was still going off.

"So I have some interesting news. Today is the day that you all get to pick your classes for your senior year." Almost everyone cheered. I didn't look behind me, so I'm assuming that I was the only one who didn't cheer. "Here are your folders. In them contain the class request form, and an individualized list of classes that you still need to take before graduation and classes that you qualify for; remember youneed a teacher's signature to try to get into any class." The teacher spoke as she passed around the floors that had our name on them. "These are due by the end of the week. I recommend you think long and hard about what classes you are all going to take because choosing blow off classes may not get you into a college. You have a half an hour to look at your lists and to talk quietly amongst yourselves."

The class exploded in whispered conversations. I began looking through the sheets. Apparently, I took all the classes that I needed to graduate because there was nothing on the need to take list. Interesting. I looked at the classes that I qualified for, which was essentially everything Casper High School offered, even the Advance Placement classes. My heart started racing. I could get into the colleges that I wanted. There was still a small sliver of hope left. Then I remembered I had no good extracurricular activities or any volunteer work and it was too late to do any of those, well to do the good ones anyway. I looked at the Advance Placement classes again. Does Caser high offer all the Advance Placement classes, because the list is freakin' huge. I wanted two or three of those classes, but which ones? I could go for English, but I knew how that class worked, it's like any other advanced English class, nothing but analytical essays. Calculus BC was one I had to take. I think my dad would ground me for the rest of my life I didn't take it, considering that I was already taking Calculus AB. European history sounded interesting, as did Japanese language and Culture. I wasn't sure though if I really wanted to take any of the Advance Placement courses. I did have a week to think about it but among the things that were on my mind, like Danny and I's budding romance and Tucker and ghost hunting, I knew I would probably forget. But I also wanted to be sure that I wanted to take any course, most of these classes, AP or not, were yearlong classes. One class did sound interesting to take; it was there since freshman year, Child Development and Parenting. I never thought about it before because it seemed like something I would never need but since my mom is pregnant with my little baby brother or sister, I may take it to help her out. No, I will take it. It's a yearlong class. Cool, more learning. I wrote down the class name and the number and the credit hour, which was all required information. I, also, wrote down the information for Calculus BC, just in case I did want to take this class.

"Okay class, quiet now." The teacher called out. And class truly began.

The teacher didn't really get into depth about the subject. I think it was because she had given us a half an hour of 'free time'.

The bell rung all too quickly; I wished I could stay a bit longer to learn a little bit more. I slowly packed up my stuff and headed down to the cafeteria. Danny was sitting with Valerie. Several months back, Valerie found out about Danny, we all thought that she'd tried to kill him. Surprisingly, she didn't try to kill him at all. She didn't she accepted him as he was. However, she did demand an explanation for everything and she got one. She got the whole story.

"Hey Valerie." I said politely when I reached the table.

"Hey, Sam." Valeria said with a friendly smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Great. Yours?" I said as I got out my lunch out of my backpack.

"Interesting." She answered.

"How so?" I asked.

"My dad finally gave his approval for ghost hunting, just so long as it doesn't interfere with my schooling or work."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

"Very."

"So I heard you and Fenton have a date tonight?"

I nearly choked on my food and glared at Danny. "What!? She found out on her own."

I looked over at Valerie. "Did you really?"

"Yes, I did." Valerie said as she put her fists on her hips and stuck out her chest, like a victory; she looked extremely proud of herself.

"How did you find out?" Danny asked, almost finished with his food.

"I accidently overheard you two."

"How do you 'accidently' do that?" I asked curious. I wasn't pissed or angry, but seriously curious.

"I have a new feature on my board, invisibility, and I was testing it out and I saw you and Fenton together and heard him ask you out. Today was just a stab in the dark."

"Interesting. What did you do this weekend?" I asked. I took a bite out of my veggie sandwich.

"I have been hanging out with my dad. I needed a break from ghost hunting." Valerie explained. I continued eating as she continued to speak. "I had asked my dad on Friday if we could spend the weekend together if he had the time. When he asked why, I told him that I needed and so desperately wanted a break and that I missed him. He was very suspicious of what I had said, but he believed me when we watched a bunch of Disney movies on Saturday. It was all very fun." When she finished, I had eaten all of my lunch. Danny looked like he was feeling uncomfortable; he looked extremely awkward just sitting there. "What did you do over the weekend, Sam?"

"I bonded with my mother on Saturday. We spent the day at a mall and tried on a bunch of clothes and shoes. Even though she didn't speak it, I found a lot of things out about my mother that I never learned before, just by watching her."

"Like what?" Danny asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"When it comes to 'dressing up'," I used air quotes around 'dressing up'. "she and I both like it simple. She likes the dark purple, like me."

"That seems very shallow to learn about your mother." Valerie stated.

"Yeah, it is. But a journey with a thousand miles begins with one step."

"Meaning?" Valerie asked, confusion in her voice.

"It's a start." I answered.

"That is very true. Oooh. There's my date tonight!" Valerie spoke with utter joy in her voice and then took off. She sat down next to a nerd that I could not remember his name. It was the nerd that was obsessed with her. I guess Valerie finally gave him a chance.

"Were you shopping because of tonight?" Danny asked, blushing hard.

"Yes, we were." I answered.

"You didn't have to."

"I know we didn't have to, but I wanted to anyway."

"Thanks, Sam. I feel a little, um, I don't know, happy. It's like you spent time with _your mom _just for me. It is sweet."

"My mom is actually pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a shocker for me as well. I think my dad is just the weirdo."

"Strange but I can see it." We sat in silence for a bit. "So what happened during second period?"

I looked at Danny. "Dash took the rose you gave me and he stomped on it."

Danny looked at me, his face reflecting my emotions. "Isn't Tucker in your class?"

"Yes, he laughed along with the rest of Dash's posse."

"He's an ass." The bell rung and we cleaned up our table and took off for my next class. "Let's talk about something fun," Danny said cheerfully. "like Death the Kid."

I stared at Danny. "How did you know about Soul Eater?"

"I watched a few episodes of several different animes."

"Why?" Danny didn't look at me but he was blushing hard. I smiled at him. We reached my class. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I said and then went into the classroom. My face was burning so bad; I think someone could fry an egg on my face.

The rest of my class was hard to focus on. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. I was excited and nervous. Happy and yet, feeling like I could puke. I loved these weird feelings of mine. Today was such a weird day. My emotions were all over the place. Oh yeah, my period started today. No wonder I'm everywhere.

The bell had rung which shocked me to no end. I did not pay any attention whatsoever. I looked at the board, there was no homework written under the 'homework'. I quickly packed up and left the classroom where I gotten another shock with Danny standing there. I should not have been as shocked as I was; he did walk me to my other classes.

"Hey, Danny." I said with a smile on my face.

Danny then embraced me with a giant hug and then kissed my forehead. He let go of me. I was in total shock. "That was for the kiss earlier. Thank you."

"You're welcome?" I said as we headed off to my next class.

"Why make that a question?"

"I am confused as to why you are thanking me."

"Why shouldn't I?" I looked at Danny with confusion.

"I still don't get it."

"Then you never had a kiss from you."

"What?"

"It means your kisses are special." I blushed at Danny's answer because I knew he was serious; with his tone of voice and his body language.

The Midol was beginning to wear off and the only reason why I knew that was because cramps were coming back, there were minor right now. But I knew by the end of school they would be in full swing. Which reminds me, "Go to class, I need to use the bathroom and it's kind of weird if you are standing outside the girls bathroom waiting for me."

"Makes totally logical since."

"Your sentence is illogical." We laughed and Danny waved and left. I headed towards the nearest girls bathroom and went in. Thank goodness. There was barely anyone in here. So I went into the only empty stall and I changed my pad. Eh. It's going to be a heavy period this month. The first day and the pad was nearly full. I rolled it up in toilet paper and tossed in the little bin. I left the stall and washed my hands; heading back to the classroom. With a heavy sigh, I sat down at a random desk; two more classes after this one. Only two.

Oh yeah!

I pulled out the folder for picking of the classes. There wasn't much on the list that I qualified for that didn't sound fun or interesting. So I scribbled down Western Civilization and its information. I decided that I'll pick a class from different subjects, get more of a general education, while I stared at the list of almost endless possibilities.

The bell rung. Is the bell delayed? Then I remembered that it wasn't a long walk from my last class to this one. I put the stuff away and actually paid attention in the class. When the bell rung again, I packed up my things and no one's surprise Danny was waiting for me.

"How do you get here so quickly?"

"Ghost powers remember. Also, you take forever to get out."

"No, I don't. I wait for the crowd to dilute before leaving."

Danny looked at me weirdly, but it was his 'thinking face'. "Makes since."

I laughed at him. "C'mon."

"How are you feeling?"

"Crampy." But Dash and his posse burst into obnoxious laughter just as I spoke. Tucker was with them. I wanted to throw a refrigerator at him and that was me being modest.

"Did you say crappy or crampy?" He asked as he sighed, seeing Tucker with his new buddies.

"Crampy." I repeated. I took Danny's hand and we took off again. I didn't realize that we had stopped. "If Tucker needs or wants us, he knows where to find us." I told Danny was we made our way around a corner. We stopped walking.

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to give him even that." Danny's sadness, his grief, consumed his voice.

"Then forget about him." I said as I cupped my hand around his jaw line. We were both feeling the same thing. "If he doesn't want to be our friend, that's his loss. We are gaining something while he losing."

"How are we gaining by losing a friend?" Danny asked with sad confusion.

"We do have a date tonight."

Danny smiled. "Oh yeah." His body moved closer to me. "I totally did not forget." He was serious, but he put it as a joke. He moved his head closer to me. My breath hitched, my heart racing; was he going to kiss me? He was so close. But he pulled away, looking like he regretted doing so. "We better get to class." He said as he put his hands in his pocket.

I am going to kill Danny Fenton! Getting me all worked up like that.

Then I realized that Danny had already taken off, walking backwards and he was making a weird face at me. I stuck my tongue out and then jogged to catch up with Danny. Once I was caught up, I then went at my normal walking pace. Danny turned around to face forward.

This was a side of Danny that I've not seen, at all. I like it. Actually, I don't think it's a side at all. I think this all of Danny; or slowly showing his all. He always has different faces that he shows people, with Tucker and me, he relieved more of himself than to his parents. Especially when he turned into a halfa, he had to hide more of himself than he ever wanted to. Danny was comfortable enough to finally be his complete self. I felt blessed that he was able to do so.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Because I'm deep in thought about how much my mother changed since getting pregnant." I responded.

"Interesting." We unfortunately we reached my next class all too soon. "Well, I'm not sure about you but I'm wishing that this school day would be over, like, now."

"Ah. I am thinking the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now go to class before it is too late."

"Okay, Jazz." He rolled his eyes and left. I went into my class just as the bell rung. I sat down in a random seat. Again, class was boring. My mind was pretty much dead during the class, but my hand was the one who was taking the notes. The only homework that was due was the 'midterm' essay that is due on Friday. I already completed it, so no worries there. The bell rung and I was doing a mental happy dance. One more class to go after this class. Just one freakin' more! Yes!

A stab in the uterus reminded me that I have to take some more Midol when I get home; I should probably, also, take some before Danny and I go out tonight.

The teacher drone on and on about whatever subject this was; again my hand was on auto pilot with the notes. Of course my uterus hates me and had varying levels of intensity of the cramps, like a wave or a stab wound. When the bell rung, I packed up my things and left.

To my surprise Danny wasn't here. I looked around. Nowhere in sight. He probably got caught up in class or something to that effect. I headed towards my final class of the day. Yes!

All of a sudden, someone grabs my shoulder. I turned to look it was and the person was Danny. "Sorry. Mr. Lancer was giving me a lecture about the importance of choosing the right courses for the right college for the right degree for the right career."

"Sounds fascinating." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was fascinating and oh so educational." His voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Once my dad realizes that it's the week of class choosing; he's going to give me that lecture four or five different times a day."

"That sounds like a ton of fun." He spoke with sarcasm.

"Yes, it so much fun." I spoke back with just as much sarcasm. We reached my next classroom with comfortable silence. "I'm not being mean, but my mom wants me home as soon as possible after school, so if you were planning on walking me back home."

"Cancel them. I wasn't planning on it either. I, too, have to be home early as soon as possible. I want to get this homework done, if not most of it, before we go out tonight. And also, have to get ready. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sounds like a plan." I said with a smile.

"See you tonight."

"See you." I responded and then I went into the classroom and sat down at a random desk.

The bell rung. One more class. One more class. One more class. I repeated in my head, throughout the class period. We were watching, or suppose to be watching, a movie about Thomas Jefferson. It was boring but I still took notes. One more class. One more class. One more class. I kept looking over a the clock, when it was a minute before the bell was suppose to ring, I packed up my things, and my backpack on me. The bell rung and I was out the door. I fast walked to the front of the main entrance of the school. I scurried my ass home. I didn't run, I fast walked, I didn't want to over exert myself. I wanted to be at my best for tonight. I want this date be successful.

When I got home, I called out "I'm home" as closed the door.

"Hello, Samantha." My mother responded. She came out of some doorway holding a small plate with a small portion of vegetarian friendly food. "This is your snack." She said as she handed the plate to me. "It's going to be long process of getting ready." I ate the cream cheese filled celery. "Go put your backpack up, and do any homework that you may have."

"I have none."

"That is good."

"I'll be upstairs." I said as I handed the plate back to her. She took it and left.

I headed to my room, finishing the rest of the celery on my way up. I took off my boots and tossed them in a corner and I set my backpack down next to my desk. I went into the bathroom and took some more Midol. I turned on the shower; as I was waiting for the water to warm up I brushed my teeth and I got undressed. I showered again, going through my ritual like I always do during a shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom my mom was waiting for me. How creepy.

"Hello." I said.

"I'll come back in a little bit. Don't forget to moisturize."

I was so tempted to give a sarcastic answer, but I held my tongue. That would not be good for our growing relationship. "Okay." I said. When my mom left, she closed the door. "Oh, shit! Period!" I mumbled. I went through my dresser and found clean underwear and raced into the bathroom, I put it on and then put a tampon in me and then a panty liner on the underwear. "I'm definitely going to have to change that before I leave and take more Midol." I mumbled to myself. I went back into my room and put on clean pajama's after I moisturized a part of my body.

I swear I think my mom has some sort of ghost powers because as soon as I was done she came into my room. "For future reference, knock next time." I said in as polite of way as I could.

"That is a great idea. I'm sorry that I keep coming into your room unannounced."

"It is okay. I didn't mind, it was just that I don't want to be doing something, like be naked after a shower and you or dad come in here."

"That is completely reasonable." Wow my mom is being completely reasonable. "I came in here to tell you that your dad is being a little pussy about this date." My mouth hung open as I stared amazed at my mother. "By the way, how are you doing?"

I went back into my normal posture. "Besides my period coming on a day that I did not want it to come, I'm doing remarkably well. I took some Midol before I took my shower, so I'm going to take some more before I leave."

"Good idea. Also, periods never seem to come when it is most convenient for you."

"That is very true."

"Excuse me." My mother said and she left. I was confused by why she was leaving, so I followed her. She went into her and dad's bedroom and into their bathroom. She began to puke, she clung to the toilet. I went over to her and held her hair for her. "Thanks sweety." Of course she knew it was me. I wasn't sure how long we were there but it was a while.

I wanted to do something else besides hold her hair, so I started talking. "So, this week is the week we are suppose to pick our classes for next year."

"Mmmhm." She said between waves of vomiting.

"I decided to take a Child Development and Parenting class, I was thinking of you when I put it down."

"That's sweet of you." She whispered, her voice dry. She began puking again.

"I know that it's going to be hard and exhausting, so I thought if I knew what I was doing I could babysit for a bit and you could take a break and you could do whatever you wanted to do, like go see a movie or go out to eat or sleep."

"I think I'm good." She mumbled as she pulled back from the toilet, but her hands still on the toilet. We waited for about five minutes, in silence, for her to start vomiting again. When she didn't, I let go of her hair and she slowly got up. "This is what is going to happen to you if you ever get pregnant, constant vomiting during the first five months of pregnancy."

"I thought the first three months was when women had all day sickness." I said; going on what little I actually knew.

"For the women in our family, it's the first five months."

"Hurray. Something to look forward to." I said kind of sarcastically.

My mother laughed. So she does understand sarcasm. She flushed the toilet and we left her bathroom. I looked at dad's alarm clock; we were in there for an hour and a half. Damn. That's a long time to be puking. "We still have time. I expected you to have a ton of homework, like three hours worth, so I planned that it." I think my mom can read minds. "Oh." I turned to my mom, but she hugged me. "Thank you."

"Why thank me?"

"For being so sweet."

"How so?"

"For taking a class to help your mother."

I shrugged. "It seemed right." Then I remembered. "Danny's picking me up at eight."

"We still have time."

"We have over four hours to get ready. I think we have plenty of time."

"I'm going to go read a book for a bit, you go enjoy yourself until six thirty."

"Okay." I said and then I left for my room. When I got to my room, I grabbed a bag and pulled out a book that I gotten yesterday. I put it on my bed and reset my alarm to six thirty. I do not believe that it would take an hour and a half to get ready. What did I know? I laid down on my bed, taking the book, the latest version of _What to Expect When Expecting_, and began reading it.

I wasn't sure how I felt when my alarm went off. I was grossed out by a lot of different things of what the book was talking about, from what I got through anyway, but I was also fascinated that a human baby came out of another human body.

"Are you ready to get ready?" My mom asked. "Your door was open, that's why I didn't knock."

"Understandable." I said, putting the book away.

"Why do you have that?" My mom asked, concerned, pointing to _What to Expect When Expecting._

"So I can understand more of what you are going through and to help anyway that I can. I know squat about pregnancy."

My mom looked stunned. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so sweet."

"I'm just being me. Nothing special."

"Most teenage girls are freaked when they hear that their parents are having another kid. You go head first into helping out your mother. It's amazing. You're amazing."

"The only thing that I'm freaked out about is that I know that you and dad had sex."

She burst into laughter. I smiled at her. When she calmed down, she spoke. "Okay, let's get you ready now." I got off of my bed and went over to my closet pulling out the dress, which has been dried cleaned. I went into the bathroom and switched clothes. The dress had an 'invisible' zipper that I could not reach.

When I came out, I said, "I need help with the zipper."

My mother smiled and got up, she was sitting on my bed. I turned around and she pulled the zipper up. "Your hair is getting long. Are you growing it out?" She asked.

"Yes, I am actually."

"Okay, sit down in front of the vanity please." She said politely and then disappeared into my bathroom. I went over to my vanity and sat down. I've had this since I was a little child, I didn't have the heart to paint over it black. So it stood out like a sore thumb in my room. My mother emerged with several items and came over to me. She set them down on the vanity and then she attacked my hair. She brushed it out, which had knots. She looked like she was enjoying herself, so I didn't ask her to be gentle. I trusted that she wasn't going to rip out all of my hair. When she was done, I had zoned her out while she worked, my hair was amazing looking. "Make up time." She said cheerily. I was staring at how she done my hair, I could never pull this off on my own, making it look fancy yet not making my face look stupid. I never would have done this at all. I would have just put it up in a simple bun or something to that affect.

When she came back, I said "mom you are a genius. Thank you."

She smiled at me with a motherly smile and said "you're welcome. Now turn around." I did what she asked. She started working on my face with makeup. We didn't speak, but she did give me occasional instructions of what I had to do so she could work. Now, I can see why we needed the hour and a half. "Done." She said. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I was stunned. I didn't looked like Edward Cullen ejaculated all over my face with glitter. I looked amazing. She did an amazing job on it. I could not recognize my own face.

"Samantha, young Daniel is here." My dad's voice came.

"He's on the dot. Are you ready?" My mom asked.

"Almost." I ran into the bathroom, changed the tampon and panty liner, and took more Midol. When I emerged from the bathroom, my mom was holding the shoes. "Now, I'm ready." I said. I went over to her and put on the shoes.

"Show time." She giggled.

I smiled awkwardly at her. Nervousness was consuming me. We left my room. My mom headed down first and then I went down. Danny's figure slowly made an appearance and when I was able to see his face, it was lit up. He looked stunned and amazed.

"Danny those are beautiful." I said once I reached the ground floor. He was holding a dozen black roses; they were probably over a dozen, there was so many.

"Surprise. I got them for you." He said with a smile. He handed them to me and I took them. I smelled them and they were amazing.

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile.

**ZzZzZzZ**

**Holy crap! It is finished!**

**Twenty pages on Word with Times New Roman at size eleven. Twenty pages. What do y'all think of this long chapter?**

**I could have gotten rid of a lot fo different things to shorten this chapter but I wanted all those pretty little details.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure that I don't have great continuity when it comes to Sam and the rest of the cast going to school. In all honesty, I don't really care. It's not all that important.**

**I made my personal deadline, which I'm very proud of myself. The goal was to finish this chapter by Monday, October 7, 2013 and I finished in on Sunday October 6, 2013. Hurray!**

**Next chapter will be in Danny's perspective and it's the date! Whoot!**

**Please review. I love your opinions. Thank you if you do.**


	8. Stars and Other Things

**Holy crap! Chapter eight! I usually abandon any 'long term' fanfiction by like the third or forth chapter. So this is a miracle and I love it.!**

**Hellbreaker: Wow. When I think about the last chapter, my mind is boggled that I could write that much. So hearing about your forty page chapters blows my mind.**

**ShadowDragon357: I wouldn't trust that article either. Also, I know that it was kinda uneventful and a bit filler-y but I just wanted to details of the chapter in. Details are important to a story no matter how boring it may seem. Thank you for enjoying it.**

**Darkangeloflove15: I shall keep going. This is, so far, going to be a long fanfic, so I hope that's to your enjoyment. :3**

**RevenantBlue: Don't get me wrong with this story but I LOVE TUCKER! He is absolutely awesome! This is just a fanfiction, so again, I went for the shock value of Tucker turning on his friends. Thank you.**

**TheAngelofiego: Thanks. Your wish is about to come true :3**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love hearing from y'all! Good or bad! :3**

**So enjoy Danny and Sam's first date! :3**

**Reviews, please and thank you!**

**ZzZzZzZ **Danny

Chapter Eight. Stars and Other Things.

She was incredible. She was absolutely incredible. Dash would even date her, well fuck her. I stared at her as she slowly made her way down the stairs; she was wearing four inch heels, so I understood why she was going slowly. But she looked incredible. She usually did look amazing but tonight everything was, I wasn't sure what the word was to describe Sam's highlighted features. Most of her hair was pulled back; the remaining hair was on the sides of her face and they were also curled. Her dress was tight but it highlighted her curves in all the right ways. The dress was black, no surprise there, but it was spaghetti strapped and was sort of short. The dress ended about halfway down to her knees. Her heels matched wonderfully to the dress. She was wearing makeup. Holy crap! She's wearing makeup. Her face was only highlighted by the makeup. The only noticeable makeup was the eye shadow, which was a soft purple, which highlighted her beautiful violet eyes.

"Danny those are beautiful." She spoke, her voice in awe. Oh yeah, I had gotten her more of those black roses. Was still planning on getting more of these roses for right now, Dash's actions were just a really sickening coincidence.

"Surprise. I got them for you." I said, trying to hide my nervousness. I handed the fifteen black roses to Sam. When had them she instantly smelled them. She looked adorable when she did so.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile. I smiled back. Too nervous to say anything.

"Let me take those and put them in a vase." Sam's mother said. Sam handed the roses to her mother and she disappeared behind a doorway.

Sam's dad just glared at me and then followed his wife. "Ready?" I asked her as I held out my hand and she nodded as she took my hand. I opened the door and she went first and then I, closing the door behind me. I took her hand again. I 'helped' her down the flight of stairs. We walked in silence; I was silent because I didn't know what to say. We were going from best friends to dating. About halfway to our destination, I finally had the courage to speak up. "Sam you look amazing tonight."

"I'm amazing every day."

"Yes, you are but tonight you are radiant. Paulina would be jealous of your looks."

"Thanks for comparing me to Paulina."

"There is no comparison." Sam moved herself closer to me. I spoke the truth. There was no comparison; Sam was more elegant, more radiant, and more beautiful than Paulina. No competition.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I spent all of Sunday and the most of this afternoon getting the location ready. I sort of lied to Sam earlier that I wasn't on planning on walking her to her home, I was going to and then get the location ready immediately afterwards. "Your mom seems well."

"Besides the vomiting spell she had earlier, she's doing pretty well."

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

"Why? It's a normal thing for a pregnant woman to vomit her lungs, her stomach, her heart, and her kidneys."

"I just feel bad that she has to puke all of her internal organs to have a baby but to her it's probably worth it."

"I can imagine so. By the way, what classes are you thinking about taking next year?"

There must be some connection in her mind as to why she jumped from one subject to another without transitioning. "I'm not really sure what I want to take for sure. But I'm thinking about taking several different gym classes as well as several science classes."

"Why gym and why science?"

"The gym classes to help with the ghost fighting, like the martial arts, and the science classes because when I read the description of them they seemed so interesting."

"Are you thinking about something different for a career?"

"No, I still want to be an astronaut. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a gynecologist."

"What is that?"

"A doctor who works with a woman's uterus." I looked at Sam with interest. I think she wants to be that because of her mother being pregnant, it inspired her. A few months ago, she had no idea what she wanted to be. Now she has some sort of an idea. "It's going to be a lot of work, if I do go down that route, but I think it's worth it. Helping those women and any babies they may have." No one ever sees this side of Sam. Well, they see some of this side. The caring part. They see the caring for animals, never really with other humans, except with Tucker and me. No competition, no comparison with Paulina.

"I think it's a great idea to go be gyncolyst."

"Gynecologist."

"Yeah, that."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes. I think you should, or rather think about it. It's a career choice that is definitely you; especially if you open up your own clinic."

"Why especially my own clinic?"

"Because then you can dress how you want and you don't have to listen to someone else, besides the code of conducts for doctors and patients." I answered with a smile. Sam chuckled a little. "Oh! And the law!" Sam laughed hard. She laughed so hard that we had to stop so she could laugh it off. Nailed it.

When she cooled down we continued walking. We talked while we continued on our way. She told me what was going on at home, the full details. I was amazed how much open and accepting Sam's mother came around and I was irked off how much of an ass Sam's father is becoming.

"We are almost there." I said as we reached the park.

"We are going to the park?" She asked, uncertain, as she looked down. She thought that she wasn't dressed properly.

"Yes, we are. I hope you like it." I said and we walked the paved path through the walk.

With every step we took, I was getting more nervous, my heart was beating fast. I was so nervous and scared. I hope she did like it. I put a lot of time and effort into this. It wasn't just that I put time effort into this, I wanted her to like and if this date flopped then Sam and I could only be friends; it'll be so awkward afterwards. There is even a possibility that we may not be friends ever again because it would be just too damn awkward. I knew that wasn't going to happen but it was still a possibility, that is what scared me.

We turned a corner and we made it.

"Danny did you do this?" She asked; her voice stunned. She let go of my hand and walked forward, towards our destination. That was when I noticed that her hair was pulled back into a bun, but it wasn't a bun that I've seen before, it was a cross between a French braid and a bun. She put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god, Danny this is incredible."

There was an off white thick, soft blanket on the ground that was surrounded by real, white rose petals in a heart shape. Surrounding the blanket in a semicircle, it wasn't a perfect circle as well as it was in more a crescent shape; I had hung white star shaped Christmas lights around the trees, having them hang through the empty space between the trees. I had soft classical music playing, it was out of sight. Above the blanket, hanging from the tree branches, were silver sparkling three dimensional stars. Making those stars took me all of Sunday to do.

"I'm a romantic." I shrugged off.

"Are you expecting sex?" Sam asked pointblank.

I stared at her in amazement. "No. If I wanted sex, I would have just asked you for sex. This is me trying to woo you."

"Well, it's working." She said as I walked over to her.

I took her hand into my own. "I've also have food coming. I hope you like it."

"What kinda food?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vegetarian Chinese. All vegetarian."

"That's romantic." I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Food is food. It's supposed to give you nutrition and give you life." I stated. Sam chuckled.

"So what are we suppose to do here? Star watch?" She was being slightly sarcastic this time. She still had a playful smile.

"We could do that. Or people watch. Or talk. Or we could lay down, hold hands, and be there in silence and enjoy each other's company."

"I like all of that."

I let go of Sam's hand and sat down on the blanket, facing her. This was a section of the park that rarely has people here. I didn't want Dash or Paulina or a ghost or anyone to catch us. I was not expecting Sam to have sex with me; I just didn't want people to be all over us or interrupting us. I wanted this to go smoothly. Sam looked hesitant but then sat down next me; once down, she took off her heals and put them aside. Then I took off my own shoes and set them aside.

"How's Jazz?" She asked. I think she was trying to break the ice.

"I think she is seeing someone or at least having sex with someone." I answered honestly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because whenever we Skype she's almost always sweaty and tired and always in her pajama top. Whenever we talk she's distracted."

"That doesn't equal having sex."

"But moans do." Remembering one phone call where she was constantly moaning, well trying to hide it anyway. And a Skype call where she had just put on her pajama shirt.

"That's creepy."

"Yes, it is."

"Did you ask her if she was?" Sam asked, looking at me with curiosity and concern.

"Not yet. How's your grandma?"

"She's doing alright."

Awkward silence. I was doing so well. What now? Dad's unwelcomed advice, always be honest especially for a first date. Well here goes nothing.

"Did today seem like I was being different?" I asked.

"Yeah. You seemed more relaxed, more yourself." She answered.

"I was trying to be. I was trying to break those walls down, for you anyway. It was weird for me." She sat there, in silence. I think she wanted me to continue. "You know I am, always hiding a part of myself from someone, even you and Tucker, but I wanted to be relaxed around you. Open. Free. I was hoping that if I was able to do it today, and if this date was successful, I could be more myself." Sam took my hand and my hand in both of hers. She looked at me with a caring look.

"Danny Fenton?" Someone with a Chinese accent called.

I sighed and got up, Sam let go, but I felt her eyes on me. I walked up to someone who was about thirty years older than me. "I'm Danny Fenton."

"You pay half already." His accent was deep but still understandable. I pulled out my wallet and gave him half of what I owed him plus a five dollar tip. "Thank you." He said as we exchanged money for food.

"And thank you." He nodded and left. I sighed and then went back to our little nook. Sam still looked concerned. "Food." I said with a smile.

"I can see and smell that."

I sat down and opened the bag and took out the food. "Chop sticks or fork?" I asked holding up both options.

"Mmm. Chop sticks." She answered with a smile. I handed the chopsticks to her and she opened them and took them apart with ease.

"So I got us twelve count of meatless wontons, quart size of plain fried rice, pint size of white rice, quart size of vegetable lo mein, quart size of moo shu vegetable, and quart size of Chinese vegetable supreme."

"Who are you trying to feed, the army?"

"No, but I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for." I shrugged off. We opened the containers. "Let's dig in." I said cheerfully. And we both ate whatever we had. "I think I have the moo shu vegetable."

"I know I have the vegetable lo mein. It's delicious."

"I think this. I would definitely get this again." I lifted the little box above my head and looked at the bottom. "Nope, this is Chinese vegetable supreme. I would still get this again."

"Those things are completely different, how could you mess that up?"

"I never had either of them."

"That makes since."

My dad gave me money to use on this date, I blew most of it on the food, but Chinese food can easily be heated up again later. So it's not a waste, the rest was spent on the stars above us. My family already had the lights when Jazz went through her star everything phase.

"Let's switch." Sam suggested.

"Okay." We switched boxes. I took a bite. "I would definitely get this again."

"So," Sam swallowed. "about what you said; even if this date wasn't a success would you still continue to open up to me?"

I put the food down, and I looked at her. "Even if this date wasn't a success, I would still continue to open up to you and be more myself. I'm tired of having these walls." Sam looked at me with an intensity that I've never felt before. I was falling for her even more. "Do you think this date is a success?" I asked wearily.

"Yes. Even if a ghost attacked right now, this will still be a success." She answered with a smile.

"That's good." I laughed as I picked up the container and continued eating. "I would definitely get these two again."

"Let's try the other two now." Sam suggested.

"Okay." I put down the vegetable lo mein.

Sam grabbed an unopened container, when she did open in frowned. "This is the white rice." She put it off to the side and grabbed another one as I took one. "Aw. I got the fried rice."

"So I have the moo shu vegetable." I said as I opened it. "Well, it smells good. I hope that it is good."

"I hope so too."

We both took a bite of our respective food.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

I took another bite, and truly tasting it this time. "It is interesting. Different from what I was expecting. I like it but I'm not sure if I would actively get it again." I answered.

"I get that." She giggled. Sam giggling, so cute. When we were about half way done with the box of food that we each had, we switched. She quickly took a few bites. Wow, she must've been really hungry because I'm full now. "So this is the moo shu vegetable?"

"What do you think?" I asked and then took a bite of the fried rice. Yeah, I was done eating. I closed the container and put it down.

"I would never actively get this again." She answered. "Are you full?"

"Yeah. I am. I ate way too much." I chuckled.

"I had a puny snack after school, I was starving." She said. She took several more bites of the moo shu vegetable and then set it down.

"You can keep eating if you are still hungry."

"I'm good actually. I just needed a few more bites." We both chuckled. Then I laid down, staring at the stars I spent all of Sunday making. To my surprise, Sam layer down and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

**ZzZzZzZ**

**So, super short compared to the last one, but it was more 'straight to the point'. I hope I nailed it. I also hoped that y'all enjoyed it.**

**Just for the sheer hell of it, here's my Twitter account RealMikuAi**

**I do tweet but it's like "I love #bones" while I'm watching the new Bones or something as simple as that. If you do follow me, I will follow you. It's just who I am. **

**Review please. Thank you if you do :3**


	9. The Sex Talk and Other Things

**So the ninth chapter.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed the date.**

**Review's please and thank you! :3**

**ZzZzZzZ **Danny

Chapter Nine. The Sex Talk and Other Things

I took Sam home, by flight, after the date; we were a half an hour early of her curfew. I kissed her lightly but sweetly on the lips. She blushed so hard. Then she went inside, I left. I went back into ghost form and flew back to the date sight and cleaned up; bringing everything back home. Before I went into my house, I landed a block away and went back into my human form and walked home. I was quickly greeted by my father, I wasn't even halfway up the stairs before he came bursting through the front door, shouting and being obnoxious, like usual.

"Danny!" He shouted. "How was the date? Did you have sex with her?"

I stared at him, amazed that he had no sense of embarrassment. "The date was great. And no, I did not have sex with her." I answered. With my small size, well small compared to my dad, I easily went around him and into the living room. I went into the kitchen, where my mom was sitting at the table I put the stuff down. I went through the cupboards looking for a big bowl.

"Danny, why did you run away?" My dad asked just as I found a bowl with a lid.

"I didn't run away." I said turning around. "The stuff was getting heavy and I needed to put it down." I continued going over to the table.

"Danny we need to talk to you." My mom said, finally speaking.

"Are you pregnant also?" I asked point blank, thinking of Sam's mom.

"Sam's pregnant! How long have you two been sleeping with each other!?" My dad shouted.

"Danny we are very disappointed in you." My mother said.

"Sam's mom is pregnant, that's the only reason why I asked. If you don't believe me, as Mrs. Manson."

"Oh, that's a relief!" My dad said.

"I am not pregnant Danny." My mother said. I took the moo shu vegetable and poured it into the bowl. "But we do need to talk to you about sex and where babies come from." She said with a soothing, motherly, voice.

"Talk while I do this please." I said as politely as I could.

"Fair enough." My mom said as I opened up a random box, ended up being the plain fried rice. "Sex is something to not take lightly." She began and I poured the rice with the moo shu vegetable. "There is a strong possibility that whomever you are sleeping with, may get pregnant and or transfer of an STD. STD's are sextuall transmitted diseases. Some are curable. Some are not. The ones that are not curable, they are with you for the rest of your life; some of these will kill you in the end." My mother took a break, and with that, I went over to a drawer and got out a spatula, and went back over to the table. My mother continued as I began to stir the two things together. "If your partner does get pregnant, that is eighteen years of responsibility and putting another person's needs ahead of your own. Your life will never be as your expect it to be, especially if you have a kid, when you are still a kid yourself." I grabbed another box and poured its contents into the bowl; I began stirring.

"Danny, if you are going to have sex, wear a condom, even if the girl is on birth control." My dad said solemnly; odd for his usual demeanor. "She may claim that she is on birth control but may not really be on it."

"Yeah, it's called a trap." I said as I took another box and pour it into the bowl. "When a female does that, she wants to make sure that the guy remains next to her."

"How do you know about that?" My mother asked, sounding surprised.

"Health one and two and my school; both required classes to graduate." I answered, taking the white rice and dumping it into the bowl. "Health one goes over everything and health two goes over everything but in much greater detail. Everything you are telling me, I already know. Also, I'm not planning on having sex until my potential partner and I are both ready."

"Why such a wait?" My dad asked; he seemed disappointed. My mom glared at him.

"I'm in no rush to lose my virginity. That's why." My mom looked relieved when I said that. My dad suddenly stood up and took my hands.

"This is for you just in case that day may come a little sooner," He pulled out a box of condoms and handed them to me. My mom looked pissed yet also relieved. "Do you know how to put them on?"

"Yes, I do." My parents were shocked by this. "They used a banana to show us how to put a condom on." Again, my parents looked relieved.

"Well, Danny, since you know so much. We no longer need to have this conversation." My mother said, getting up.

I felt like my mom just slapped me in the face. "Weren't you going to talk about where babies come from?" I asked.

My dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, we were. But, like your mother said, since you know so much about this topic we are done."

"I know where babies come from, but I don't know the details after conception." I said, still feeling the sting of their words. I knew a lot but I didn't know everything. Besides that, before I even took health one and two, Jazz gave me that talk.

The both sat down again as I began to stir.

"Danny, we just want you safe." My mother said in a motherly way.

"And teen pregnancy free. Those teens on MTV are not setting a good example." My dad said.

"That is why Tucker and I nicknamed MTV to Maternity Television." Thinking about Tucker squeezed at my heart. Why was Tucker doing the things that he was doing?

"Do you watch those shows?" My mom asked.

"No. We don't. We don't watch MTV at all." I answered. We usually just play video games or ghost hunting. I wanted us to move on with a different subject.

"What do you two do all the time?" My dad asked. "If you guys are bored you can always join me and your mother for ghosting hunting."

"That sounds like a great idea honey!" My mom stood up, with a smile, as she spoke.

"It is a great idea because it involves ghosts!" He spoke with a loud tone of voice.

To my surprise, they both left and went down into the basement, talking about ghosts.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled as I put the lid on my Chinese food concoction. This was a sure fire way that no one else will eat the food. The wontons were anyone's game. Because I didn't really want them, I got them because I didn't know Sam would want them or not. "Tomorrow is going to be awkward." I said with a smile.

**ZzZzZzZ**

**I know. I know. It's a short chapter. But hey, you guys got two in one day; three within a week. So it is all good.**

**Does anyone else think that Danny's parents are a little bit on the ditzy side, especially Jack, in the show? I tried making them like that. I'm not sure if I did it successfully. I hope I did okay.**

**Also, BIG HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT; finals of my two classes are both due Monday! They are take home finals and I currently want to bang my head against the wall because one of my teachers is a fucking dingaling and can't teach for shit. Mr. Lancer is a better teacher to me than this one. So, I will be busy with those and I'm putting all my efforts into making this 'A' papers; once classes are over, I will start writing again. :3**

**Anywho, please review. Thank you if you do.**


	10. Diaries and Other Things

**So, chapter ten is upon us. Let us take in the marvelous miracle that is called "Love and Other Things'.**

**I love that I'm working on this rather than doing my final and that is because I honestly say, I do not like my humanities teacher. He doesn't teach; he is an over paid babysitter. He 'teaches' us, he pops in movies about a specific artist, whomever it may be. And he is obsessed with Picasso. We've watched three movies about him, our final is about him and one o four assignments is about him. He revolutionized the art world and how we see things, like houses. But he isn't the only great artist out there. Michelangelo was talked about briefly and only because he was in a Da Vinci movie; Leonardo Da Vinci is the reason I continue to push myself as an artist. The best part is that he doesn't listen. He asks a question, we answer but he completely ignores our answer and talk about the answer to his question anyway. We ask a legit question and he ignores what we asked and either continues talking about something else or 'answers' the question; meaning he answers a question but not the question we asked. He had given us a midterm and a 'major' project that had us using our money to do so that was supposed to be do two freaking weeks ago but he's a dingaling and everything's due tomorrow. I get midterms if the class was twelve to fifteen weeks long, but this is a seven week course. By the time we are finished with the midterm we have to turn around and have a final. Which reminds me, we have two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT finals; they don't go hand in hand with each other, which is driving me insane because they are those stupid open ended yet closed ended questions. I'm so glad that this class is over.**

**Sorry about ranting about him.**

**Review comment(?) time!**

**Hellbreaker: I agree. Genius does have a lot of social, emotional and mental problems; it's hard to appreciate that Jack and Maddie are geniuses, especially Jack, because of their 'ditziness'. But I love 'em anyway :3**

**ShadowDragon357: It's all part of the story; I don't think that Jazz would really do that to Danny. Like ever. But again, I went for the shock factor. Also, I agree. Unless a teenager is from the south (United States) they know about STDs and STIs and where babies come from. Danny does know where babies come from, he lied to his parents to ease his own guilt about the possibility of hurting or offending his parents. I NEVER had the lesson with putting on a condom with a banana or anything, and went through FIVE FREAKIN' YEARS of health classes. When I saw your story about health class and the giggling penis and I had to literally stop what I was doing, walk away, and literally roll on the floor laughing. Your thought process made my day and I was having a very horrible day. Thank you so very much.**

**darkangeloflove15: Thank you :3**

**To the person who reviewed without an account: Thank you for the review and your honest opinion. Yes, I did not think it through all the way, but I do have major plot points that I want to get to, but it's just getting to them. How is it sloppy? I want to now for future reference, PM me if you can to discuss this further. I liked your review until the last sentence. I believe the same thing; however, I believe people can improve on what they are doing. Practice. Practice. Practice. Once, again, thank you for your review.**

**Reviews please! Thank you if you do :3**

**Chapter Ten! Enjoy!**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZz **Danny

Chapter Ten. Diaries and Other Things.

_Dear Journal? Diary?_

_I'm not sure what to call this. Diary seems too girly, journal seems too, I don't know, stupid. Maybe 'Dear, Writing Assgnment'. Or maybe not do 'dear diary' and just title it with the date and just start off to write. I think I'll do that._

_I'm not sure what to write, but I have to write this for my summer English class, my mom wanted me to get in a few courses during summer to 'look good for a college that I take my studies so seriously'. I could write anything that I want to. Anything. And she will never read it. It is mine and mine alone. I will share it with Sam. Only her. Because I trust and love her._

_Speaking of Sam. It's been three and a half months since our first date and Sam and I have been going strong. It was awkward at first, which is understandable; we were going from best friends to dating and now to girlfriend and boyfriend. We made that call like literally two weeks ago. When Sam and I needed to during ghost hunting we 'distance' ourselves and we became better as team, way better. Every time we fight and capture another ghost, I fall more in love with Sam. I never knew I could but I am. She is doing double duty as a best friend and my girlfriend; which to me should be one in the same. But I think she's just trying to make up for what Tucker is doing to us._

_Thinking of Tucker, he hasn't spoken to me or Sam like how we use to be. He hangs out with Dash and Paulina and the rest of the 'popular' group. He only 'speaks' to us when he is making fun of us. What the fuck is going on with him? Even though he hurts me, I still care deeply about Tucker. He was my best friend. We shared almost everything together. I miss him._

_My parents tried to talk to me about sex, again. Every time I go out with Sam, which is about every Monday, on a date my dad gives me a box of condoms and my mom gives me a lecture about the safety and benefits of wearing a condoms and the stuff that could happen to me if I don't wear a condom. Every time this happens, I tell them 'we are not having sex'. I told Sam this and she laughed for a good half an hour._

_Sam's parents are in marriage counseling. Every Tuesday and Thursday. So my gut instinct was right about Sam's father. I had the feeling that he didn't really want the baby because Sam was almost out of the house and he could finally have the alone time and freedom of not having Sam around, but with a baby on the way, he no longer had that. He finally admitted that a week ago, Sam's mother will not stay in the same room as him. Which I understand. Sam has really stepped up to the plate with her mother; especially her parent's strained relationship. She goes to the birthing classes; she goes to the ultra sounds, anything and everything else that Mrs. Manson needs or wants. It's so amazing to see Sam really step up. She will make a great mother one day. Oh! Mrs. Manson is about seven months pregnant and huge! Sam tells me that the doctors are not sure why she is so huge, like she is having twins but she's not, and has to get a lot of ultrasounds because they want to make sure that the baby is alright._

I stopped writing because I didn't know what else to put down. That was two pages, front and back, of writing. I had to write a little bit every day, but I wasn't sure what I was going to write. Talk about Sam? Tucker? My family? School? What? I never done this before. I shrugged it off.

My phone went off, when I checked it, it was Sam. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Danny." Her voice sounded chipper, unlike her usual demeanor.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you? What have you been doing as of late?"

"Summer school and the homework. I've been pretty bored, because Monday's for like three hours at most is not enough time for quality boyfriend girlfriend stuff, like talking about the relationship, our feelings, and things of that sort." I said truthfully.

"I know. How about Mondays and Fridays? I know it won't be a lot but it's better than one day."

"That works. How are you? What have you been doing as of late?" I repeated back to Sam.

"I've been tired and missing you. I, like always, have been helping my mom. My mom and dad got into last night."

"I'm sorry." I was tempted to call her 'love' as a endearing nickname, but I wasn't sure how she felt about those.

"My mom bitched my dad out saying 'you're being a selfish ass' and 'get over yourself' and 'the babies coming whether you want it to or not'. Dad went into his office and locked the door."

"That seems a little childish."

"I thought so too when my mom told me what he did."

I smiled. I laid down on my bed as I spoke. "I'm going to say this once and only once and it must never be repeated to anyone or anything, even me."

"Okay. What is it?" She said.

"I got so horny a few nights ago that when I masturbated to ease the tension, I gotten a blister on my hand."

There was silence on the other end.

"Sam?" I asked, cautiously. "Sam?" Still nothing. "My dearest love, Sam, the only woman to ever get close to my heart, are you there?" I asked.

"Did you really?" She finally spoke after another moment of silence.

"Yes. I was looking up some sex toys to help masturbate and I say something that was lingerie and I 'this would look amazing on Sam' and when I pictured it in my head, I gotten instantly hard."

More silence.

"Changing the topic completely, do you want to hang out?" She asked after another moment of silence.

"Sure. I'm done with my homework and chores." There will probably be a ghost attack, whenever we have hangout on a whim there was always a ghost attack. "Do you want me to come over there and we can go do something or meet some place?"

"I was thinking I go to your house because I'm already here." She said. I got off my bed and looked out my window and saw Sam standing there. She waved at me and I waved back.

"I'll be right down." I said then hung up. I raced down the stairs and opened up the front door. "Were you already here when you called?"

"I was close enough." She answered as she walked through the door. I didn't care if she was at the door or not, I was just thrilled that she was here. I pulled her into a hug. "Hello." She said, surprised. But she was muffled at the end because I had kissed her. She giggled as she kissed back.

"Hello to you to." I said once I stopped kissing her. Between our now busy schedules, we only see each other on Monday. "This is a nice surprise." I smiled, still having her in my arms. I felt like she belonged here. "A really nice surprise." I mumbled.

Sam kissed me. "I thought it would. My mom had scheduled in another appointment this week for the marriage counselor because of last night."

"By the way, why didn't you call me last night? I know it had to upset you."

"I would have but I knew you were out patrolling the city." She kissed me again. "That's for knowing me so well." To my greatest surprise, she started rubbing my cock with her hand. I moved a little away from her, but she moved with me.

"What?" I breathed. My cock hard .

She backed off and looked down towards her boots. "Sorry. I thought you wanted it." Her voice cracked.

"I do but I want to wait for you and us to be ready." I said.

"I am ready. I've been ready." She mumbled.

I breathed in. Staring at her in wonder. Then my desires overtook everything and pushed Sam up against the wall, and stuck my tongue into her mouth as my hands traveled up and down her waist. Once Sam seemed like she was getting into it, I stopped and pulled my head away from her so I could looked at her in the eyes. "I always wanted you, as my girlfriend and sexually. But I mean what I said, I was waiting for you to be ready and us as a couple to be ready."

Sam sharply inhaled and looked torn. About what? "I . . ." She breathed. "I want this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded shyly, still looking torn. I went into ghost form, picked her up, bridal style, and flew through the ceiling and into my room. I went back into human form, once we were in my room, Sam still in my arms. I carried her over to my bed and gently set her down near the edge. I took off my shirt as I began to crawl onto my bed. I began kissing her again, passionately but she wasn't really getting into it. I knew what was going on in her mind. She's not ready. If I backed off now, she'll just push it later. I, unfortunately, have to be the bad guy and push her to her 'limits'; make her cry if I really need to. I didn't like it. I took off her boots as I began kissing her stomach; I dropped them to the floor. I began to remove her shirt and skirt; they came off fairly easy. Sam's expression on her face broke my heart. She didn't want this to happen. She wasn't ready. She needed to verbally say so. I began to unzip my pants; Sam's expression tore me apart. I began to kiss her neck, and then lower down to the top of her breasts, as I took off my pants and boxer at once.

Just as I was about to remove her panties, she screamed and backed away to the head board. She hugged her knees. "I'm sorry." She was crying. "I thought I was ready but I'm not. I'm not."

"Sam, it's okay." I said as I quickly put my boxers and panties back on. I went over to her and hugged her around her waist from behind. "It's okay."

"No it's not." She said. She was trying to pull away from me. I held on tightly.

"Yes, it is. I knew you weren't ready."

"You knew and you weren't going to stop?" She asked, angrily.

"I was going to stop before I took your virginity. I wasn't going to be inside you at all, besides my tongue from earlier." I began. "I knew if I stopped before this even began, you'd just push the issue later. I wanted you to stop on your own. I was trying to push you towards your limit and make you stop yourself. I don't want our first sexual encounter, especially yours, be something we regret. Us having sex should be something we have when we are both good and ready and romantic. Not like this. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She sat there in silence. I was still holding her, and I could feel her tears come down. Please don't hate me Sam. Please don't break up with me. I love you. I lost Tucker. I can't lose you too. I don't know how to do anything without you.

"Thank you." She spoke after five minutes of long excruciating silence.

"Why thank me?" I asked confused.

"For being an awesome boyfriend." She giggled.

"How am I awesome?"

She turned around and kissed me. "Because you are you." That didn't really answer my question.

"Let's put on our clothes before my parents walks in." I suggested with a smile.

"Good idea." We broke apart, collected our clothes, and put them back on. Then Sam's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, "hello?" She answered. "hey mom. How was the meeting?" A small pause from Sam. "What? Really? Do you want me to come home and have some quality time together?" Another pause from Sam. "Okay. I'll home soon." Another pause. "Yeah, I can pick that up on the way back. Bye mom. Love you too."

"What was the surprising news?"

"My dad is on a downward spiral for being an alcoholic. He's going to start going to the AA meetings."

I stared at Sam for a moment. "I don't know how to respond to something like that."

"That is why I asked my mom if I should come home and hang out with her."

"That makes since. What do you have to pick up?" I was thinking Sam had to pick up something food-related because she was pregnant and their cravings change as often as a teenage girl changes clothes.

"Soft fuzzy slippers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her feet are sore and slightly swollen; she thinks a nice pair of soft, fuzzy, patted slippers will help a little with the walking." She explained.

"Can I walk you to the store and then home?" I offered with a smile.

Sam hugged me and I hugged her back, she buried her head in my chest. I could smell her hair, coconuts and something else I could not identify, yet. "That'll be nice." She said. I could feel her smile against my chest. I kissed the top of her head. I was not expecting Sam to be like this, it was a very nice surprise.

"Danny! Sam! What are you two doing?" My mother asked, sounding nervous and scared.

We quickly broke apart, but we held each other's hand. "I was showing Sam something."

"Then I told Danny some bad news and he was comforting me."

Close enough to the truth. Actually, it was extremely close to the truth.

"That's unfortunate. Danny, your father and I are going grocery shopping. Do you want anything while we are there?"

I thought about it for a second. "Um, eggs." I could feel Sam's glare on me but I also felt her let up.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I could think of." I answered.

"Okay sweetie. Don't stay up here for too long." My mom said with a wave and then she was out of sight.

I turned back to Sam; she was smiling at me. Then I heard the front door be slammed closed. "Let's get going before your parents come back and give us both that lecture." Sam said with a chuckle at the end.

"You're right." I said as I pulled her closer to me, and wrapped my arm around her waist. "So let's get going." I kissed the top of her head. I went into ghost form, picked her up, and went through the floor.

"It is such a weird feeling." Sam said.

"What is?" I said as I put her on her feet.

"Going through walls." She answered as I went back into human form.

"It was weird when I first started doing that."

"It was probably weird to be a ghost period."

"Yes, it was. New powers, new abilities, and a new thing to do."

"Like hunt down ghosts and send them back into the ghost world." She stated.

"Yes." We both laughed. Then the door opened. "Wow. That was fast." I called out to my parents. "Did they not have anything that we needed?" I asked. Jazz appeared. "Jazz! What are you doing here?"

"I'm come to visit for a week. I asked mom and dad if I was able to come; which was a month ago. I've reminded them every Sunday afterward they said 'yes'. I sent them both emails and call them to remind them. I think they forgot." That was when I noticed that Jazz was looking a little thin and pale.

"Even after all that, they forgot?" Sam asked, half sarcastic, half not. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, our parents." I said.

"Mom said that you two were dating. How serious is it?" She asked the tone of caring in her voice.

"Pretty serious." I answered. Sam returned the kiss.

Jazz smiled at us. "You two are so cute together." My face heated at what she said.

"Sam has to go home, and I was going to walk her back." I said, trying to avoid any other embarrassing conversation, like Jazz dragging out the baby pictures.

"Don't forgot, I also have to pick up fuzzy slippers." Sam reminded me.

"I did forget, actually." I said honestly.

"At least you are man enough to admit that." Sam laughed. I wrapped my arm around her neck, pulled her closer to me and kiss the top of her head.

"We can talk more later." Jazz said. She waved and then started going upstairs.

"C'mon." Sam said. "Let's get going."

We left the house, I closed the door, and started heading down to the nearest pharmacy that was closest to Sam's house. We held hands as we talked about random things, including what had happened in my room, on the way there. We went in, looked for the, and found them. They were exactly what Sam's mom wanted; hopefully she'll like them. Sam bought the slippers and we went to her house, we were still talking about random things. Her dad came outside as we walked up to her front door.

"Samantha. Daniel." He acknowleged.

"Hello, dad." Sam responded.

"Hello, Mr. Manson." I said respectably.

"Your mother is waiting for you." Mr. Manson said to Sam. "Go on in, I want to talk to Daniel." I turned to Sam and she looked very spectacle of what her father just said. We said our goodbyes and she went inside, throwing a glare towards her dad. Once inside, Mr. Manson, looked like he was about to commit murder. "I know that you and my daughter are going strong over these past few months; maybe too strong for a couple of young adult teenagers." I had to hold back my very inappropriate response. "I do not care how much my little Samantha loves and cares about you, if you have sex with her, or break her heart I will bring the full force of the law on you. Do you understand what I am saying?" He sounded so pleasant he said that. I was partially scared of his threat.

"Yes, I do." I answered.

"Good. You my leave now." With that, he went inside.

I left as soon as he went inside, instead of flying, I walked home. The only thing that I've done wrong was earlier, from what I could remember anyway. Sam may have a different perspective, but if I did something stupid she always tells me otherwise. I sighed.

"Danny?" I looked to the sound of my name. It was Tucker.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked politely. Sam and I still care about him and miss him tremendously.

"I've been a bit busy. But enough about me, Danny, you looked really different." He sounded in awe.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've toned up, you're not buff like Dash but definitely more muscular, and you grew a few more inches, and you look really happy."

I looked at Tucker with a raised eyebrow. "I am happy. Sam and I have been working out a lot, together if we can, but mostly separate."

"How are things between the two of you?" Tucker asked as I noticed that his eyes were a little glazy and they were also a little blood shot.

"We are doing tremendously amazing. Tucker, are you alright? What's going on in your life?" I asked, concerned.

"That's good. I've been alright. My friends are just amazing. Look, Danny it's been awesome catching up but I need to go home now. Bye." He waved and then left.

I was so torn apart on the inside. I wanted to follow him. Was he really alright? What was going on inside is head? What was going through his head? What was going in his life? What was wrong with our friend?

He was out of sight.

I turned and headed back home. When I went inside once I was home, mom and dad were back and they were sitting in the living room with Jazz, who looked a bit better.

"Danny!" My dad yelled as he got up and raced over to me. "Jazz made a very surprise appearance!"

"Dad! It wasn't a surprise! I asked about a month ago!" Jazz said as she stood but looked a little queasy when she did so, so she sat back down.

Before mom or dad could make an argument, the house phone went off, and dad went to go answer. "Jazz, you should be resting." Our mother said in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine. It'll pass." Jazz insisted.

"Why pay for hotel when you can stay with us Vlady my man!?" Came my father's voice. I looked at my mom, her eyes narrowed. Great now my nemesis is going to be staying at our house, again. "Maddie! Vlad is staying with us!" He screamed as he came into the living room.

"Why will he be in Amity Park?" Mom asked, looking a little annoyed, and sounding it too.

"He has some business meeting and he asked what hotels were good around here."

"So you offered him our home instead of a hotel?" Jazz asked, looking sick again.

"Yes, I did." Dad answered.

"Excuse me." She said as she got up and left the room.

"Jack, that was nice of you to offer." My mom said. "I'm going to check on Jazz."

**ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
**

**So that was longer than I wanted. I have a few surprised in store for all of you.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews please.**

**Thank you if you do.**

**:3**


	11. Lost and Other Things

**sammansonrepilica: Lol. Thank you :3**

**Hellbreaker: Yeah, it was a little 'torture' like for Danny to do that; but I was drawing from real life. My boyfriend does that, he pushes me until I 'break' or he tries something new and sees my reaction, good or bad. If he hurts me, he always apologizes. He's a good guy. I have a surprise for you all with Tucker and Vlad and Jazz. And crazy, yes, but I think it is like real life. Like the issues and the stuff that goes on are real or could possibly be real. Thank you.**

**ShadowDragon357: Like I said, I have a surprise for you all in this chapter. I also forgot to mention that I have a surprise for Sam's parents. Also, Danny did take it seriously somewhat seriously, probably not serious enough.**

***WARNING* Your feels will be destroyed by this chapter. Also, I am not a Tucker hater. I love Tucker. But it's only for the fanfiction.**

**Thank you all for keeping up with this fanfiction. I do take requests, rather it be this fanfiction or a completely different fanficiton (new or already published).**

**Reviews please and thank you if you do.**

**ZzZzZzZz **Danny

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

I groggily open my eyes, everything was blurred and looked eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my phone. It had stopped ringing. I stretched a little. My phone went off again. I grabbed it and opened it. "Hello?" I said tiredly and with a yawn.

"Is this Danny Fenton?" A much older male, with a deep voice spoke.

"This is he." I answered.

"This is Detective Spencer O'Neal, can you please come to the police station as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I can do that." I said groggily. I had a moment of panic but then I realized that if I was in trouble he would be at my door.

"Could you also call a Sam Manson and bring him down as well?" He asked.

"Sam's a girl, and yes, I can do that as well." I said normally.

"Thank you." Then he hung up.

I immediately called Sam. It took a few rings to get through to her. "What the fuck Danny? It's seven fucking thirty in the fucking morning on a fucking Saturday. What the fuck to you need?"

"A detective called my phone as asked for us to go to the police station." I said.

"Why didn't this detective call me?"

"Because he asked me to call you, and he didn't have your number or something."

"Okay. What time do I have to be there?"

"As soon as possible. I'll fly over and pick you up."

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."

"Good. I need that amount as well."

"See you soon." Then she hung up.

I closed my phone as I got out of bed. I went into one of our bathrooms and took a shower. I got out and went into my room. Then I got a big surprise, because I completely forgotten. Vladimir was in my room. He was still dead asleep. I'm surprised he didn't try to attack me in my sleep. Then again, that wasn't like him. He's cunning and he is meticulous, he plans. He sucker punches but it is a planned sucker punch. I glared at him and then quickly got dress. Once dressed, I rushed downstairs. Jazz was in the kitchen, she looked pale and still thin.

"Hello Danny." She said weakly.

"Hey. Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I woke up needing to puke. I called a reliable doctors office to see what I have. It's later today."

"That is good because you look like death."

"Thanks. Why are you up so early?" She asked me back.

"I got woken up by my phone. I have to get going, can you tell mom and dad that I'm going to pick up Sam and then go to the police station."

"Why did you need to go there?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll find out soon enough."

"Yes, I will tell them. Be safe." She said as I went into my ghost form.

I turned invisible and flew out of the house and towards Sam's. I remained invisible during the entire trip. To my surprise, Sam was waiting outside. I landed near her and became visible and went into human form. "Hey." I said as soon as I approached her.

"Hey. Do you know why the police want us?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or is this some elaborate scheme for a very early date and have me not be annoyed with you?"

"I am not smart enough to come up with a ruse like that." Sam's eyebrow's burrowed. She was annoyed.

"Danny, you are smart. You just don't apply yourself." I looked at Sam, not sure how to respond to that. "Come on let's get going before they call again." Sam said with a sigh at the end. I picked her up, went into ghost form and flew off. We didn't speak but Sam was clinging to me with dear life. I landed a block away from the police station, putting her down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just really cold." She said, shivering a little.

It was a cooler morning. I went human and we began walking. Fear was clearly on Sam's face. I took her hand into my own and gently squeezed it. "Whatever it is, we can go through this together." I said in a library voice.

Sam stopped and looked at me in surprised. She smiled softly. In silence, we kept on walking until we were at the police station. We entered, still holding hands. Sam had squeezed my hand harder once we entered. I looked around, I wasn't sure where to go or what to say or what to do. I looked at Sam and her face reflected what I was feeling. Lost.

"May I help you?" A tough looking, female, uniformed officer came up to us.

"Yeah. We are looking for a Detective Spencer O'Neal." I answered.

"Okay, I know where he is. Follow me please." She said. As soon as she finished she turned around and took off, we followed quickly behind her. We ended up in a quaint little room with large windows all around. She opened the door, "Hey, O'Neal. A couple of brats are here to see you." She said in a jokingly manner. Sam and I exchanged looks and tried to contain our chuckles.

"Come in then." The same voice from earlier came. The female officer opened the door all the way and signaled for us to walk in. She closed the door and left. "How cute, a couple of lover birds." He sounded angry about it. On pure instinct, I had moved slightly forward and pulled Sam behind me. "How even cuter, he's protective." I glared at him. "Relax. I was like that when I dated and married my wife."

I relaxed a little. "So why did you want us down here?" I asked.

"Oh. So your Danny Fenton and Sam Manson." He sounded saddened, his face softened.

"Do you know a Tucker Foley?"

"Yes, we do." Sam answered.

"Crap. I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Tucker Foley is dead."

"What?" I half yelled.

"He killed himself last night."

"What?" I asked again, but more calmly.

"He left a suicide note for you two. Here." He picked something up as he got up and handed it to me. I took and he went back over to the table and sat down.

I angled it in a way so Sam and I could read it.

_Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, I am so sorry. For this and for how I have treated you two. You guys are my best friends. Siblings I never had. Loving each other and protecting each other and fighting with each other. With the two of you, I had some of the best moments and the best memories. So let me explain to you why I did the things I did and said. I was doing it to protect you. Dash and his friends were going to play a nasty' prank', a very nasty one. One that could have caused you and Sam to be in the hospital for weeks or even months. I overheard them and I was going to go to the principal but they threatened me. I had to be at their beck and call for everything. They kept threatening me and doing things to prove that they would go through with their prank or something much worse, what that was, I never found out. They ordered me to cut off all connections with you two. It killed me on the inside but I did it. When I saw, you, Danny, yesterday, it killed me knowing I couldn't be in your life. If my eyes looked like I was high, I am happy to tell you that I was not. I have been up for about two weeks. I am happy for you and Sam._

_Always, Tucker._

I handed the letter to Sam. "Where are his parents?"

"Bathroom, she went to go throw up and her husband followed her to help." He answered.

I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't. I fell to my knees as tears flowed down my face.


	12. The Flu and Other Things

When Danny left, Jazz got up and went into the bathroom that was on the first floor. She had thrown up the water that she had just drunk. When she got done, she went back into the kitchen and saw that Vladimir was there. When she made eye contact with Vladimir, she nodded, acknowledging that his was there. He waved back; concern was in his face and eyes. Jazz grabbed her glass and made another glass of water, then grabbed some crackers and sat back down at the table next to Vladimir. She began snacking on the crackers. She thought it would help, it was so far working.

"Why are you here?" She asked him weakly and raspy.

"I was concerned for your well being. I still am." He answered honestly. Jazz didn't respond to that. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Not really in silence, Jazz's snacking upon crackers echoed in the kitchen. "Did you really make that doctors appointment?" He asked. Jazz nodded. "When is it?"

"Twelve thirty." She answered.

"Good. You should have made the appointment sooner."

"I thought it was just the common cold." She spoke in her raspy voice.

"I understand that." He said. He looked like he wanted to say something else but Jazz's mother had walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Maddie. How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine." She answered quickly. "Jazz, are you still feeling queasy?" Both Jazz and Vladimir thought that was a stupid question to ask. Jazz nodded in agreement; her stomach was becoming too sensitive, even a small nod was making her be on the verge of puking. "I'll make you something with more nutrients and easy on the stomach."

"Danny had to go out." Jazz said, her sounding a tiny bit better.

"At this hour? Where? With who?"

"He went to go get Sam and they went to the police station."

Maddie dropped a pot. "Why does he have to be there? What is going on? Is it ghosts?"

"He didn't know." Jazz answered as the nausea became intense. "And probably not on the ghosts. Excuse me." Jazz stood up and went back into the bathroom. For a good ten minutes once again, puked up what little she had just eaten. When she returned her mom and Vladimir were still in the kitchen and there was a bowl of soup where she was sitting. She sat down, feeling light headed. "Thanks." Jazz began to eat with caution.

"I should make you an appointment or take you to a doctor without one." Maddie said, looking concern.

"I already made one. It's today at twelve thirty." Jazz said. The soup made her realize that she was hungrier than she thought she was.

"That is good." Her mother spoke in a motherly tone. "I will take you."

"It is alright, Maddie. I will take her." Vladimir volunteered.

"What about your business meeting?" Jazz's mother asked.

"It's not until tomorrow." He answered.

"What's not until tomorrow?" Jazz's father came into the kitchen as he spoke. He was wearing pajamas over his obnoxious orange jumpsuit. Jazz rolled her eyes as she ate in silence, adding a few crackers to the soup.

"My business meeting is tomorrow." Vladimir answered.

"Are we really having soup for breakfast?" Jazz's father asked.

"Only Jazz is. She is sick." Maddie answered.

"Is it ghosts?"

"No, it's probably the flu." Jazz answered. Then she had the sudden craving for peanut butter and bananas but at the same time that craving made her feel even more nauseous.

As Maddie began to cook a breakfast for the rest of family, the front door opened and closed. Danny and Sam, looking grim, came into the kitchen. Sam looked around. Jazz raised an eyebrow, usually she make some sort of sarcastic joke about everyone being here.

"I'm home and I brought Sam over." Danny announced.

"You left the house?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I did. I had to go to the police station."

"Why? Was it ghosts?" Jack asked.

"No ghosts. The detective had to inform us of something, which we will tell you later." Jazz say that Danny squeezed Sam's hand. Both of their eyes were red and puffy. Had they been crying? "We will be upstairs, in my room, with the door open." Danny informed them all.

"Very well." Maddie said as Danny and Sam disappeared from Jazz's view. What was going on? "Here Jazz. It's something a bit more solid." Maddie said as she gave Jazz a plate of toast with butter and cinnamon and sugar on top. Jazz nodded in appreciation with a weak smile. Maddie smiled and went back to cooking.

When Jazz finished both the soup and toast, she put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs. She had to pass Danny's room to get to hers, she saw that they were cuddling and holding each other like if they let go one of them was going to go away. Jazz stopped looking at went into her room. She laid down on her bed, going into the fetal position. It helped somewhat of the nausea. She heard a glass being put down on her bedside table, it made her jump. It was Vladimir. The sudden movement caused her have a huge wave of nausea, like she was on the verge of puking; but when she laid back down, it settled down a bit. Vladimir sat down on the floor and held Jazz's hand. "We'll get caught." Jazz whispered.

"I don't care. Now go to sleep, I'll wake you in plenty of time for the appointment." Without any hesitation, Jazz fell asleep.

ZzZzZzZz Danny

We lay there, not saying a word. We had nothing to say to each other. As soon as we left the police station Sam had to do everything she could to stop from going after Paulina and co and rip them to shreds. How were we supposed to tell our respective families? He didn't have to . . . but he did. He had other options. He could have done anything else, but why that? Sam squeezed my hand hard as she went into another fit of tears. I held her closer, if that was even possible, until she settled down again. How are we suppose to deal with this? How are we suppose to move on?

"Sam?" I whispered, ten minutes after she started crying again.

"Yes, Danny?" She whispered back, she sounded tired.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tucker. What about you?"

"Tucker as well." Sam rolled over and looked at me. She continued using my arm as a pillow.

"Do you have any theories as to why he did it? I mean, he had other options besides that."

"I've been thinking about that since we got the news. All I can think of is that Tucker probably had more going on besides just that. We don't know because he never told us." I explained in a whisper and as best I could. "Does that make since?" I asked.

"Perfectly."

"How are we going to tell our families?" I asked.

"I don't know. That was cruel of his parents to have us do, but I understand why. They lost their son. Their only son."

"I know." I heard loud footsteps outside my door. I sat up. Sam made a "hmmm?" sound. "Hello." I said to my parents.

"Danny what is going on? Why did you have to go the police station? Why is Sam still here? Why are you too up in your room and in the same bed no less?" My mother asked, sounding both concerned and angered. Sam sat up as my mother was interrogating us.

"A detective had to tell us something in person." I answered. "Sam is here and in my bed because it is comforting for the both of us."

"What did the detective have to say? Was it about ghosts?" My dad asked.

I squeezed Sam's hand. "No, it was about Tucker." Sam answered for me.

"What about Tucker? Is he alright?" My mom asked.

"And does it have anything to do with ghosts?" My dad asked.

"No, it had nothing to do with ghosts. Tucker, he," Sam burst into tears and held her close. "he's dead."

"What?" My mom had the same reaction as I did.

"Did ghosts have anything to do with it?" My dad asked angrily. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"No, dad. No ghosts. Tuckers dead because he killed himself." I couldn't handle it. I burst into tears. I thought I was doing pretty well. Damn you Tucker! Damn you! My dad and mom left us, and once again, held onto each other like we would drown if we didn't.

ZzZzZzZz

"So what are your symptoms?" The elder doctor asked.

"Throwing up, it's worst in the morning. I ache a lot and often. I'm overly sensitive to foods. I'm tired. My emotions are everywhere. I'm thirsty, but that could be just from the throwing up. My nose is stuffed or feels that way. It feels like when I cough, I'm trying to cough up my lungs. That's about it, from what I can remember."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"About two weeks."

The doctor looked at Jazz in disbelief. "Why didn't you come in sooner?" He asked curiosity in his voice.

"I thought it was the common cold."

"Fair enough. I'm going to draw some blood, just in case it's not something more, and have you pee in a cup as well."

"Okay." Jazz agreed.

The doctor got up, with his back facing Jazz, and went through a cabinet. When he turned around he pulled out a needle, an alcohol swab, and a bandage. Jazz automatically rolled up her left arm sleeve. The doctor, put on some gloves, opened alcohol swab, and rubbed it against Jazz's arm. He stuck the needle into Jazz and withdrew Jazz's blood. He quickly capped the needle and put the bandage on Jazz. "I'll be right back, in the mean time go pee in a cup." He chuckled at some joke that Jazz did not understand. He went into cupboard again and withdrew a few items. He pulled off a piece of tape and wrote something that Jazz could not see and stuck the tape on the cup. Jazz always thought that they had those, and needles someplace else. She guessed that it's probably recommended but not enforced. Jazz mentally shrugged it off. "Here." He said with a smile. Jazz took the cup. Her first initial and last name was on the tape. "The bathroom is right down the hall to the left. When you are all done, put it on the little cubby. It'll say 'urine samples only'. Leave it there. Then come back into this room."

"Okay." Jazz said as she got off the table. She followed the doctor out of the room. However, he went one way and she went another. She found the bathroom. Jazz always felt silly doing this, but she had to. So Jazz urinated into the cup and put it in the cubby. She washed her hands and arms really well. Jazz then left the bathroom and headed down to the room that she was in. She had to pass the entrance to this section of the office and she wondered how Vladimir was doing. He must be bored out of his mind. Jazz entered the room; she went straight to the table, got up and laid down on the table. Walking to the bathroom and back had made her nausea worse. Lying down did help tremendously.

"Ms. Fenton?" She heard the doctors voice.

"What?" Jazz said groggily as she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"You fell asleep waiting for me."

"How long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"It doesn't feel like fifteen minutes. Feels like three hours." Jazz said.

He chuckled. "I have a possibility of your health. Do you want to hear it or wait until it is confirmed or denied?"

"I'll hear it now." Jazz said.

"You may be pregnant as well with the flu."

"What?"

"You have the flu and you may be pregnant."

"When will this be confirmed?"

"In about two weeks, you will be hearing from someone about it."

"What is the percentage that I can be pregnant?"

"It is at least sixty five percent."

"What about the flu?"

"That should be going away soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Within five days, or at least that it should be. If it doesn't go away, come back and see me."

"Okay. Are we all done?"

"Yes, I think we are."

"Good." He laughed and then left. Jazz got off the table, the nausea hitting her again from the swift movement. After a moment of deep breathings, she left the room. When she left the area with the rooms, she saw that Vladimir was already paying for her medical bill; he was way too generous. Jazz went up to him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back with a smile.

"Here you go sir." A pretty nurse said as she handed Vladimir some papers. She winked at him as she spoke, "have a nice day." Jazz was jealous. She wished that she could flirt like that.

"Feeling any better?" Vladimir asked, ignoring the nurse.

"No, but I have good news for you."

"What is it?" He asked. Jazz noticed that the flirty nurse was listening in.

"Some place else."

"Okay." He said with a smile, but threw a cautious look towards the nurse, who was not hiding that she was listening in. They left the office. "So what's the news?"

"I may be pregnant." Vladimir stopped at stared at Jazz with disbelief. "There is a sixty-five percent possibility that I am pregnant. I will get the confirming or denying phone in about two weeks. I think having the flu really through off the symptoms of the pregnancy."

Vladimir grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby alley. He pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her. Jazz kissed right now. Vladimir knew that he would be getting sick from this, but he didn't care. The woman that he loved was pregnant with his child. He was over the moon in joy and happiness.

When he pulled back, he asked "what about your parents?"

"I'll tell them. Eventually. I'm just not sure when."

"Good idea."

**ZzZzZzZz**

**So whose feels did I destroy with chapter eleven and most of chapter twelve? Sorry if I did. Like I said, I'm not a Tucker hater, it's all part of the story.**

**Reviews please.**

**Thank you if you do.**


	13. Hospitals and Other Things

**So Chapter Thirteen. Wow. I have certainly come a long way.**

**I thank all of you who have stayed with me and reviewed, good or bad they help me with writing, to continue on or when I am in a rut. Thank you all!**

**Those who have not reviewed but still read this and continue to read this, thank you as well. The fact that this fanficiton has over three thousand views means I'm doing something right with it. But I never hear from any of you, so I would like to hear what I'm doing well or what I'm doing wrong or what I can improve on. I would like it but it is not necessary. Knowing that y'all are reading it and keep reading it means the world to me.**

**Ghostly suspe or Ghostly Suspenders: I gotta say. I fucking love your pen name. I recommend you get an account just so you can follow this and review and blah blah blah. It was the biggest reason why I got an account in the first place, to follow my favorite stories and authors. Also, I never took your review has harsh. I encourage people to give me creative criticism, but no flames. Flames just tear people down and do nothing to help the author improve their writing skills. I never thought of you as mean. Also, I understand what you mean buy repeated phrases or wording. I do not like that at all, however, I was not aware that I did such a thing and I thought I was being careful not to do so. I am not in a hurry at all, but when I am writing something really good, or at least I think is good, I am in 'the moment', so I do rush because I am excited. Also, because of that I do miss words. I do not reread what I have written, so I do not catch what I have done. The only time that I reread is if the paragraph sounds awkward. On another note, I try to respond to someone's review. Thank you for being a fan of something that I just thought of randomly :3 You never hurt my feelings. I am a big girl now. I think you cannot PM me because you are a guest. Thank you. I made the penname up many moons ago when I was in a deep depression. By the way, those who take creative criticism the wrong way are jackasses. **

**ShadowDragon357: I feel ya' hun! My mom is OBSESSED with those mini documentary true crime TV shows and that is where I got the inspiration from it. I wanted to kill Tucker off, just not sure how or why. The prank is going to up in the air. If someone comes up with a good one, I can use it, until then, I'm leaving it blank. Jazz will tell her family and then all hell will break loose. Spoilers or foreshadowing?**

**darkangeloflove15: Thank you. I will keep on writing.**

**Hellbreaker: Tucker killed himself because he felt trapped; he didn't know what to do. I totally understand the two ways that someone could respond. Also, The silver lining, Danny and Sam are going to get closer, emotionally. Also, I'm not sure if you last sentence is a good thing or a bad thing. But I'm going to take it as a good thing because I always go for the shock value. So you saying that is a good thing. **

**ZzZzZzZz**

Chapter Thirteen. Hospitals and Other Things

We were all in Danny's living room. Silent. Mr. Fenton was being solemn. We were all affected by Tuckers death. Jazz, being as sick as she was, was down in the living room. The only person who wasn't here was Vladimir. He had no good association with Tucker. He stuck out more in this crowd than I did in that beauty pageant. Fucking Tucker. I wish he was a ghost so I could beat his ghost ass. Fuck him. He was a selfish ass. I miss him. I curled up more into the fetal position.

The phone rang.

Mrs. Fenton got up and answered. She talked quietly. She looked over. "Sam, it's for you."

I got up. I didn't care who it was. I felt numb. I walked over and Mrs. Fenton handed the phone to me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Sam, why are you at Daniel's? I thought you were coming straight home." My mom asked. She sounded concerned. I should have called her. But I didn't care.

"I thought I was too. I'm sorry mom."

"What is going on Sam?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Should I come pick you up?"

Silent tears were coming down. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had too. "That would be great."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you mom." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie." Then she hung up. I hung up too.

Danny came up to me and took my hand and squeezed it. It felt so reassuring, despite his look of great sadness and sorrow in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I hugged him and he hugged me back. I cried silently into his already soggy shirt. His touch broke through the shell. Danny was light and his light helped me with this . . . grief . . the pain . . . I did not want to come to terms with yet. I couldn't. I wanted Tucker to come through the kitchen and into the living room with his stupid smile and tell a stupid joke and break the tension. I was still expecting it. But I knew it would never happen.

"Jazz do you need any help." Mrs. Fenton asked, breaking the silence. Danny and I broke apart and I turned around to see what was happening. Jazz was trying to sit up; she looked so ill. She had a green tint to her unnaturally pale skin. She looked like she was about to vomit.

"Maybe." Her voice was rough and cracked in the middle. Her mother helped her up and helped her walk to the bathroom. She could not keep anything now, and I think it is the reason why she lost so much weight.

We walked back over to where we were sitting, Danny was on the chair and I was on the floor next to him. I leaned my head against his legs and he put his hand on my hand, playing with my hair a little.

"Aah." Mr. Fenton began but then went quiet and looked down.

How do we handle this?

How do we grieve?

How do we move on?

He had options.

Danny is part ghost he could have protected himself. Danny can handle himself. Danny proved he could protect both of us. Tucker was stupid to kill himself. He had fucking options.

Someone knocked on the door. "That's probably my mom." I said lowly as I got up. I went over and answered the door. It was my mom. She looked a little pissed off, until she saw me.

"Sam, what happened?" She asked, going into 'mom mode'. I burst into tears, sobbing loudly. I heard Danny getting up and running over to me. He held me as I cried more into his shirt.

"Mrs. Manson. Our friend, Tucker," Danny began. I felt droplets of water hitting my head. He was also crying.

I turned to face my mother. "Tucker is dead. He killed himself."

My mom rubbed her stomach as tears started flowing down her face, ruining her makeup. She stepped inside and hugged us both. Then she made painful "ooh" sound. She backed off, bent over, holding her stomach. "Can anyone in here drive?"She asked, sounding like she was in dire pain. Fuck. I wish I knew.

"I do."

"Not you dad." Danny said. "Mom, Mrs. Manson needs a safer driver than dad." Mrs. Fenton came into the living room.

"Maddie, can you please drive me to the hospital?" She sounded like she was in so much pain.

Mrs. Fenton nodded as she grabbed the keys. "Jack, take care of Jazz. Jazz, Danny are you coming with us?" We both nodded. "We need to get going now." We left the house and herded our asses into mom's car. "Is the baby coming?" She asked as she buckled herself in.

"Doesn't feel like it. But something is wrong." She answered. Mrs. Fenton then took off. She was definitely a better driver than Mr. Fenton. She did speed like her husband but I think it was because of mom. I reached over and put my hand on my mom's shoulder and squeezed gently. She took my hand. I knew that she was smiling, despite the situation that we were currently in.

We quickly arrived at the hospital. Mrs. Fenton quickly got out and helped mom out as we got out of the back seat. I pulled out my phone at called home. No answer. "Dad. Grandma. Mom is at the hospital. She started having pains and we, Mrs. Fenton, Danny and I are here. We took mom's car here." We entered the ER. My gut reaction was that we shouldn't be here but I ignored it and called dad's cell phone. Again, voicemail. "Dad. Mom is at the hospital. She started having pains and we, Mrs. Fenton, Danny and I are here. We took mom's car here." I tried his work number. Nothing again. I left the exact same voicemail. Danny took my hand and squeezed it. It was reassuring. My mom was filling out paperwork and Mrs. Fenton was sitting next to her. We went over to them and sat down across from them. The ER was packed. I hope mom was alright. I hope the baby is alright. The baby . . . Was there something wrong with the baby? Was mom going into labor? Her water didn't break. It couldn't have or else mom would have said something. Mrs. Fenton did ask if the baby was coming but mom said that it didn't feel like it.

"Manson, Pamela." My mom's name was called out by a female nurse. That was fast. Mrs. Fenton stood up and helped my mom up. A male nurse showed up with a wheelchair. My mother slowly climbed in with the help of the nurse.

"What the fuck lady!?" A woman screamed. Everyone was looking at the woman who yelled. "I was here first. I filled out the paperwork before her. Why does she go ahead of me?"

"Ma'am, she's pregnant." The male nurse said calmly.

"I do not care if she was the president of the United States of America. She should not be going ahead of other people who have been waiting." She screamed. I noticed that only one other person nodding their head, almost everyone else was rolling their eyes. I wasn't sure how to interpret this piece of information.

"Ma'am, she's carrying a baby. The only people who will be going ahead of her are people who have been shot. Now please sit down and wait your turn." The female nurse explained calmly.

"I'm calling my lawyer."

"You do." The female nurse responded. "Come this way Mrs. Manson." She said politely to my mother. The male nurse then pushed her away.

Mrs. Fenton walked over to the woman, who was now on her cell phone. "If you are going to sue the mother of my son's girlfriend, you have no case. It is every hospitals policy to do so. That nurse was right. If you try, the hospital will most likely counter sue for many different things. Now hang up the phone, sit down, shut up, and wait your turn." The woman hung up, and sat down. Mrs. Fenton sat down in the seat that she was sitting in before. "Sam, did you call your father?"

"Yes. Home, office, and his cell phone. I left messages on all three." I answered.

"Good girl. Now all we have to do is wait patiently. Are you two hungry?" Danny and I exchanged looks, we never did eat today. We both looked back at Mrs. Fenton and nodded. "I'll go get us some snacks." She said with a smile. She stood up and left. I realized that Danny never let go of my hand.

After about five minutes, Danny spoke. "All the shit is going down now." Danny gave a sad attempt of a laugh. I gave an equally sad attempt of a smile.

"Yeah. It is."

"I hope your mom and your baby sibling is going to be alright."

"As do I." Danny squeezed my hand again and the intertwined our fingers.

"Like I said earlier, we can go through this together." Tears started flowing down my face again.

"I forgot to ask you two what you wanted, so I grabbed a little bit of some stuff." She handed both of us random bags of junk food, which were all gluten free and 'vegetarian' safe.

"Thanks mom. You got everything that Sam loves."

A nurse came up to us. "Excuse me, are you with Mrs. Manson?"

"Yes, we are."

"She's in a room on the third floor, you may go visit her." She said politely. "She's in room three ten."

"Oh, thank you very much." Mrs. Fenton said. The nurse left and we grabbed our stuff and headed towards the elevators.

"Let's take the stairs." Danny suggested.

"Why?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"It's better for you." He answered.

"Okay, then. We'll take the stairs." She opened the door for the stairs and we headed up. When we reached the third floor, Mrs. Fenton looked a little tired. Danny looked fine and I felt fine. Then again, we've been working out when we've had the time; whereas Mrs. Fenton probably hasn't worked out as much or as intensely as we have. We quickly found my mom's room. She was hooked up to an I.V as well as a baby monitor. There was a weird sound coming from the monitor.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." My mother answered my unspoken question.

"Why does it sound so weird?" I asked.

"Because technology is not perfect."

"When I had Danny, these specific baby monitors did not exist. They had the wand." Mrs. Fenton elaborated.

"When I Sam, I was so scared of having the doctor use that wand on me." My mom said.

"As was I, however, my husband was in worse shape than me."

"As was my own husband." Our moms laughed at their fond memories.

I stepped away from the now gossiping mothers to call dad on his cell phone. Again, voicemail. "Dad. Mom is on the third floor, in room three ten." I hung up. "So mom, what's happening?"

"I'm not going into labor. It's almost like prelabor. I get the signs of labor but not labor itself."

"Ouch. I had that with Jazz. There is a strong possibility that the baby will have to done by c section."

"That's what the doctor told me as well. They are going to keep me over night just incase something happens. Did you have to have c section with Jazz?"

"No, natural birth. But there was a specialist there, just in case something did happen. Per my husbands request."

"My husband wanted every prenatal doctor in the room when I gave birth to Sam, just in case something did happen."

"Our husbands." They both laughed at some joke that I could not fathom. Maybe I will understand when I'm married and had a kid or two. I mentally shivered. I hope that day comes later in my life.

Our mothers were talking about their previous pregnancies and experiences. It was actually interesting to listen into. When I looked over at Danny, he too, looked like he was enjoying our mothers' lively conversation. However, when they had entered the more disgusting part of pregnancies we both exchanged disgusted looks and left the room. Danny and I walked around the floor, which we realized was the maternity ward. It was really family friendly and warm. We snacked as we walked and talked among the ward. It was a nice relief from the silence and sorrow from Tuckers suicide. Even my mother's emergency was a relief; it was something to focus on. After we finished off the snacks, we tossed the wrappers and continued our walk and the conversation. As soon as we returned to my mother's room and our mothers' were looking at us with mixed emotions.

"Why did you two take off without telling us?" My mother asked. She was calm. Weird.

"You were having a private conversation and we didn't want to interrupt." Danny explained. So true.

"Thank you for being kind. But please tell us that you are going, so we don't worry." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Which we talked about for outside of this hospital." My mother said.

"So long as it's not a school night, you two my hang out as late as two am."

"As long as you call us and tell us where you guys are or planning on going to go." My mother elaborated.

"But you have to be together."

"If you are in a group setting and together, please tell us and who you are with."

"We are only setting this up, and putting rules for this new curfew, because we want you to be safe."

"Which completely understandable." Danny and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smile. Our mothers looked at each other and smiled.

"One, question. What is our curfew on a school night?" Danny asked.

"That stays the same."

"That's fair." Danny said. He was not being sarcastic.

"Pamela, are you alright?" That was my dad's voice. I turned around and sure enough, there was my dad.

"Yes. I am and so is the baby."

"Good."

"Unfortunately, I have to remain on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"That's not good. Sam," My dad turning to me. "you are really going to have to step up and help put your mother."

"School is in less than a month," I began to say.

"I know you would like to 'hang out'" he used air quotes around 'hang out' when he spoke. "with young Daniel or do anything else you like to do but your mother really needs your help."

I snapped. "Would you please be so kind and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. "Would you for once stop talking and let someone else speak. And you please listen to what another person is saying. Beore you rudely interrupted me, I was going to ask 'school is in less than a month, what is going to happen then?' but no, you had to fucking interrupt and order people around. I'm surprised that mom has put up with your ass for this long." I yelled. In a calmer, inside, voice, I turned to my mom. "Sorry mom. I'll be back. I'm going to go for a walk."

With that, I left the room.

**ZzZzZzZz**

**With my classes being over, I have so much time on my hands.**

**Also, I think my genetics is kicking is for early arthritis because during this entire chapter my fingers were sore, stiff, and in pain. Or it could just be the weather. I don't know. **

**Any who, reviews please.**

**Thank you if you do :3**


End file.
